You and I Misbehaving
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Just you and I misbehaving, trying our best to feel alive. Once Tommy comes back from Montana, he and Jude fight for their relationship, but the journey won't be easy. Obstacles, media, and an album that's close to their hearts. Post season two. Jommy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to my new Jommy story, _You and I Misbehaving_. It's actually post-season two. I know, I know. We're kicking it old school. But I think you're all going to like it. It completely ignores the blackmailing plot, so I suppose it's a bit AU in that sense. It's definately different from season three. In fact, it was nothing like season three at all, I'd say. But yeah. I've finished outlining, and it looks like it's going to come out to around 29 chapters, if things go according to plan. Hope you guys enjoy the ride. -g-

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star. The title is from the band Tilly and Wall. Check 'em out, yeah? The song will make an appearance later in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Late. It was very late at night, and stars were sprinkled in the sky, barely visible with all of Toronto's city lights still shining. It was nearing 2:00 AM as Tommy drove to G-Major for the first time in a long time. He was taking a chance, hoping that Jude was still in the studio with Kwest, pulling a late night session. But the lights were off in the Harrison home, and guy had to hope, didn't he? He probably didn't have the right to hope at this point, and Tommy was hardly an optimist, but something about Jude just made him hope. It had been three months. 92 days. 2208 hours since he had last seen her. Tommy pulled into his old parking space, and a soft smile crossed his face. There were a few lights on. He knew it was Jude. I had been a while since she'd put anything out, and Darius was probably itching for a single.

Tommy stepped out of his Hummer, locked the car, and entered G-Major's doors. He passed through the lobby, hearing a quiet strumming coming from Studio A. He grinned. She was at it again. He was glad that his leaving hadn't completely kept her from making music. It was suspicious to him that she hadn't released anything while he was away, but that could easily be chalked up to fact that her album was still in popular circulation. He walked towards Studio A and paused for a moment, staring through the glass. She hadn't seen him yet, and he was glad. He wanted to watch her. Just for a moment, he wanted to watch her.

She was so beautiful. Her hair was still blonde – the color had really grown on him. It was longer, still framing her face in soft curls. Her bangs had grown out a bit and were pushed back to the sides of her face. She had a contemplative look on her face as she tried out different chords. She was beautiful. That hadn't changed in the three months he was gone. It would probably never change.

He had truly missed her. Tommy wished he hadn't needed to leave. God, he'd missed her. Her and her beautiful face. Her and her beautiful heart. Her and her beautiful voice. Tommy hadn't noticed just how much he'd missed her until she was right there in front of him.

He had missed her so damn much.

He knew getting her to forgive him wouldn't be easy, but he had to try.

For them, he had to try.

Tommy opened the door.

* * *

Jude sat in Studio A, thumbing the strings of her acoustic guitar. Kwest was taking a break, and Jude was working on some music. That was the only thing they had been working on all night. Lyrics wouldn't come to her. She had nothing to write. What was there to say? Her main source of inspiration was nowhere to be found. As always, her thoughts drifted to him. Tommy. Where _was_ he? Why wouldn't he answer her calls? She'd called countless times. It was just recently that she'd given up. His voicemail box had filled up ages ago – no doubt with her frantic, scared, and angry messages – and he wasn't answering any calls. So eventually, she stopped calling. Obviously, he didn't want to talk to her. Where the hell was he? But most importantly…was he okay? Jude sighed and strummed her guitar lightly, trying to find a tune to portray her mood. Finally when she was starting to get somewhere, she was startled by a noise coming from her right. Someone was opening the door, but she knew Kwest wouldn't be back yet. He'd just left a few minutes ago. Her attention snapped to the disruption.

Tom Quincy was standing in the doorway.

Her Tommy.

He was back.

"Jude," Tommy breathed.

Jude stood motionlessly. She was transfixed by his sudden appearance. He was back. He was actually here, standing before her, a vulnerable look covering his handsome features. Tommy had been gone for so long. She had been so worried about him. And now he stood in front of her, tentative look and all. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to _feel_.

Moments passed in silence, and suddenly Jude was in Tommy's arms, wrapped up in his strong embrace. Tommy's hand rubbed her back gently. He couldn't seem to get enough of the feel of her. Everything they'd missed was finally corporeal, and it was emotionally shocking to both of them. Tommy caressed Jude's cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb and sighed contentedly.

Jude's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She'd missed his touch. She'd missed _him_. But where the hell had he been? He had the audacity to just come back here, expecting to, what? Start where they'd left off, as though he'd never left? Jude started to get angry. Why couldn't he have called her? She came to her senses and pushed Tommy away, immediately missing the warmth that had previously enveloped her body.

"Where were you?" she questioned. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Tommy breathed a sigh, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "I'm sorry, girl. I had a family emergency. My sister…she's sick."

Jude's eyes softened, a curious look crossing her features.

"Cancer," Tommy answered her unspoken question.

"I didn't even know you had a sister," Jude replied. She didn't mean for it come out harshly, but there was still a biting tone to her words.

"We haven't always been on the best of terms," Tommy replied. "I left home when I was a teenager, and we kind of lost touch for a while. We have a lot of issues. But she's doing better now. That's all that matters." He continued, "I had to be there for her, you know? I had to take care of her and my niece."

"I'm sorry about your sister, Quincy. I really am. But that doesn't explain why you couldn't call me." Her tone was bitter, and she did nothing to hide it.

"God, Jude," Tommy began. "If I had heard you voice, just once, I'd have wanted to be on a flight home in a split second. I couldn't talk to you. It's not an excuse, but it's true. Not picking up the phone was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you – to talk to you. But I just knew I couldn't. If I was going to deal with my reality with my family in Montana, then I couldn't." He sighed. "Didn't stop me from being hung up on you the entire time, anyway." Tommy let out a bitter chuckle.

Jude fiddled with the hem of her shirt, unable to look at him. She was angry. She understood, but that didn't change the fact that Tommy messed up. Again. She focused on the hem, as she played with it in her fingers. Jude couldn't look up at him. She couldn't look up at him and lose herself in those eyes of his.

"Jude," Tommy said softly. "Look at me."

She looked up, eyes dark with emotion. Jude hated feeling so damn vulnerable, but he got to her. He always had. He probably always would.

Tommy repeated, "I'm sorry." His eyes were shining with sincerity, and she couldn't help but step towards him, wanting to simply hold on to him again and never let go.

Just then, Kwest reentered the studio, a huge sandwich in his hands. His eyes widened in shock.

"T!" Kwest exclaimed, "Where-" he broke off, surveying the scene. He saw the almost broken looks on both Tommy and Jude's faces and nodded slightly in acceptance. "We'll talk later," he determined. "You take care of business." Kwest switched his focus. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jude."

Tommy nodded shortly, and Kwest left the studio, big sandwich in tow.

Jude began hesitantly, "Tommy…" she drifted off, not knowing what she wanted to say. There were so many emotions in her; she didn't know which one to follow. Finally she said simply, "I missed you."

Jude walked slowly to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

"I missed you, too, girl." Tommy kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, too."

Jude smiled inwardly. Her Tommy was back, and she'd be damned if he wasn't here to stay.

* * *

Please review. I am all about the feedback. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Dang, this chapter is long for me. I'm rather proud. Oh, by the way. I have a really strange goal for this story. I want 200 reviews. It had around 30 chapters. Not unreasonablly crazy. I know. I'm weird. Weird goal. Just letting you know incase you care to help out. ANYWAY. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Instant Star. Or the song You and I Misbehaving, for that matter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tommy got very little sleep that night. He kept replaying his reunion with Jude over and over in his head like a film reel. His favorite song on repeat. It had gone better than he had expected. He was glad and extremely relieved that they were on good terms again, but he knew he hadn't heard the last of the situation. Knowing them, he had no idea how long the peace would last. Tommy was just glad that Jude was finally back in his life.

Sleep wouldn't come to him. It was nearing 4:00 AM, and he was planning on heading to G-Major at 8:00. He needed to talk to Darius about getting his job back. He had simply up and left, and Tommy was sure the money mogul wasn't happy. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen. D was the type to hold a grudge, and if he was angry, things might not work out for Tommy. He just hoped that Darius' love for money would keep his anger at bay. Because Jude and Tommy together were quite the G-Major money makers. And if there was anything Darius loved more than his music empire, it was the money that fed it.

As Tommy lied awake, he thought of the possibilities for him and Jude. Before he left for Montana, things were taking a romantic turn between the artist and producer. He still felt the same – he always would. But Tommy wasn't sure where Jude was at in regards to their pseudo-relationship. He knew that Jude still held some feelings for him. Tommy just didn't know if those feelings were strong enough to overcome her detrimental fear of being hurt.

He prayed to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that they were.

With that, Tommy finally drifted off to sleep, Jude's image dancing through his head.

* * *

"You're back," was all Darius said as Tommy entered his office that morning. He didn't sound surprised.

Tommy gave a short nod. "I am." He said nothing else. Darius knew why Tommy was in his office – he'd let Darius do the talking.

"I don't like when my employees leave without a word."

Tommy looked down.

"Where were you, T?" Darius asked.

"Is it really important?" Tommy asked, not wanting to get into the story.

Darius looked at Tom seriously. "Did you have a good reason for going?"

"Yes," Tommy responded simply. His features were composed in a calm façade, but his eyes betrayed him, showing the real emotion he felt.

Darius stared Tommy down for a moment. "I don't like it when I'm not in the loop, T. I could have given you time off if you needed to take care of business. But you left without a word." He let out an angry sigh. "You're my best producer, Quincy!"

Tommy looked down at his lap, not wanting to look Darius in the eye. He already knew he had screwed up – he didn't need another lecture. He just needed an answer. Did he still have a job or not?

Darius began, "I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye. But I know a good producer. And _you_ are a good producer. You and Jude? You make a good team; you make good music." He added, "I'm _pissed_. Don't think this lets you off the hook. I'm not going to make this easy for you, T. But you still have job if you want it."

Tommy sighed with relief at Darius' response. He was back as Jude's producer. "Thank you," he spoke sincerely. "Thank you, Darius."

Darius gave him a short nod, and Tom left his office, a grin covering his features as he went to meet Jude in Studio A.

* * *

When Tommy entered Studio A, Jude stared at him hopefully, obvious question in her gaze. Was he back at G-Major? Was he back as her producer? She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't back at work with her. The studio hadn't been the same without him, and she didn't want that to last any longer.

Tommy's composed features broke into a grin, and Jude let out a childish whoop, running immediately into his arms.

"You're back as my producer?" Jude asked, making sure.

"I'm back as your producer," he confirmed, ruffling her hair with his hand. She smacked his hand lightly.

"That doesn't bother me like it would bother you, Quincy," Jude smirked.

Tommy replied, "It was supposed to be an endearment."

"Oh really?" she asked, slowly moving closer to him, a hint of danger in her eye. "Do you find this endearing?" Jude quickly leapt towards Tommy and frazzled his hair before he had time to respond.

Tommy's expression was that of horror, and Jude had to laugh at the sight. His hair really wasn't that bad. There were some pieces sticking in different directions, but Tommy immediately covered his head with his hands and searched around the room for a hat of some sort. _Anything_ to cover his hair. Never had Tom Quincy claimed to be a reasonable man when it came to his hair.

Eventually he gave up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it. Tommy glared at Jude. "You are dead."

"It's hair, Quincy. You _might_ just survive."

"I'll let that comment slide as long as you have some damn good music for me."

"Yes, Mr. Producer Man." Jude flipped her hair with a dramatic flair and sauntered off to grab her song book, leaving Tommy hanging in her wake.

Jude returned several minutes later, journal in hand. It was the one Tommy had given her months prior, after the completion of her second album and a searing kiss in Darius' office.

"So did you write anything while I was gone?" Tommy questioned, getting to work.

Jude hesitated. "Yes." She bit her lip. "But I'm not ready to share them yet."

Tommy raised an eyebrow in question.

"They're dark, Tommy. They're dark, and they're personal," Jude spoke seriously. "And I'm just not ready to share them with anyone yet."

Tommy nodded his understanding. "I'll get to hear them eventually, right?"

"Yeah," Jude smiled softly. "Eventually."

"Let's work on something knew," said Tommy.

Jude pulled out her song book. "I started something new last night, but I'm not sure of what I think of it. I want to try it on the piano instead of the guitar."

"Since when do you play the piano?" Tommy asked.

"You were gone a long time, Quincy. I've always played a little, but when you were gone I brushed up my skills."

The pair spent the next several hours working on the song. It was turning out well, but they were still having some issues with the lyrics – or lack there of. By the time the decided to call it quits, it was nearing dinner.

"You have any exciting plans for the weekend, Harrison?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you see," Jude began, an almost-teasing grin covering her features, "There's this guy."

Tommy's face fell, and his eyes shined with disappointment. Was there someone else in her life now? Had he missed his chance?

Jude continued, "He asked me out a while back, but he stood me up…"

A small smile crept onto Tommy's lips as he realized what guy Jude was talking about. "I'm sure he didn't mean to stand you up," Tommy replied.

Jude nodded. "He had to leave town for a while, unfortunately. But he's back now, you see. And I'm really hoping to take him up on that date."

"Damn, I wish I was that guy," Tommy commented.

Jude shrugged, mirth gleaming in her eyes.

"So Jude," Tommy began, his smile audible in his vibrant voice, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Hey, you _can_ take a hint!" Jude patted him on the head like the good little boy he was.

Tommy rolled his eyes and grazed her hand with his, fingers holding fingers. "I'll pick you up, say…6:30."

"Okay," Jude replied with enthusiasm. "Now Quincy, I think it's about time we get out of this place. I know for a fact that you keep a spare bottle of hair gel in your glove compartment and have probably been dying to get it for hours. I know I'm the reason for your unkempt hair, so I'll let you go."

Tommy scowled as Jude left the room, a dazzling smile on her face.

* * *

Jude awoke the next day late into the afternoon, just after 2:00 PM. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. There were too many thoughts in her head, and they wouldn't allow her to rest. Oversleeping to such an extent made Jude feel rejuvenated and refreshed. She took an extensive, luxurious shower and blow dried her hair, leaving it in tamed curls. She walked downstairs in her fluffy, blue robe and sat at the kitchen counter, nearly inhaling her cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Sadie trotted into the kitchen a few minutes later and greeted her sister. She had obviously been awake for quite some time, already dressed and ready for the day.

Jude frowned slightly and spoke, "Sades, I need something to wear."

"For?" Sadie questioned as she grabbed an unopened bottle of spring water from the refrigerator.

"I have a date tonight."

Sadie raised her eyebrows, intrigued. "With?"

"Just some guy," Jude replied, a secretive smile on her face.

"Just some guy, huh?" Sadie narrowed her eyes skeptically. "This _guy_ wouldn't happen to be a certain ex-boybander and ex-boyfriend of mine, would he?"

"Sades!" Jude cried, faking offense.

"Alright, alright," Sadie placated her sister. But when Jude wasn't looking, Sadie took a moment to examine her sister's expression. Jude had that _look_ on her face that she always got when she was thinking about him, anticipation mingled with longing.

Sadie gasped. "It _is_!"

Jude looked like a deer caught in headlights, unable to get out of danger's path in time. "I, um, you see…"

"Its okay, Jude," Sadie interrupted her incoherent mumbles. "I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

"But is this…_okay_ with you?" Jude questioned hesitantly.

Sadie gave a Jude a look, eyebrows knit tightly together. "Of course, it's okay. I know he's my ex, but its fine." Sadie's features relaxed. "Besides, I have a boyfriend. _Kwest_. You know…your co-worker? Remember him?"

"I know," Jude replied. "It's just that…it's Tommy." Jude shrugged, unable to explain it any further.

Sadie nodded knowingly. "I know. It's okay with me. Just…be careful, okay? I know it's different with you two, but that doesn't change the fact that Tom Quincy is a heartbreaker."

"I know," Jude replied softly. "Believe me, I know."

Sadie smiled. "Alright, so, about these clothes." She launched into a detailed explanation, raided through both their closet's numerous times, and asked multiple questions about the date Jude had absolutely no answers to.

* * *

It was nearing 6:30 when Jude dressed in her black pants and flowing white top (a necklace from Sadie included, of course). She put on her favorite black blazer over the shirt for added flair and grabbed her tote bag. Sadie had tried convincing her many times over the past few hours to carry a smaller purse on her date, but Jude would have none of it. She took her tote everywhere. It carried all her necessities: pens, pencils, make-up, her mp3 player, her cell phone, and of course – her song book. Jude never left home without her tote, and that wasn't about to change, no matter what fashion faux pa Sadie claimed she was breaking. Especially if Tom Quincy was in the picture.

Jude headed downstairs and grabbed her keys. She was about to settle down on the couch and watch some television when the doorbell rang. He was here.

Jude answered the door and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Tommy.

"You ready, girl?"

Jude nodded and locked her front door behind her. She turned to face Tommy again and found him dangling his car keys in front of her.

"Part one," Tommy began, handing Jude the keys to his precious Viper. "You're driving."

Jude's soft smile broke out into a fiendish grin.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! And I hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Now that I think about it, this is probably the longest individual chapter I've ever written for a WIP story. Longest or second longest. But yeah. Review! And incase I don't post by then, enjoy the wonderful return of IS next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the great response I've been getting. I'm leaving town tomorrow for vacation and have every intention of writing chapter four while I'm there, so look for an update around the 13th, yeah? Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star. Or the song You and I Misbehaving, which is by Tilly and the Wall.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jude started Tommy's Viper, loving the dull roar and vibrations beneath her fingers as they gripped the steering wheel. She moved her hands to the stick shift and grinned. "Any specific reason I'm driving, Quincy?"

Tommy chuckled. "I thought you'd enjoy it." He put on his seatbelt and exhaled deeply. "Just don't kill me, okay? You need a producer on your third album."

Jude shrugged casually, a sparkle in her eyes. "I guess. But I've been thinking about taking up the gig myself for a while…"

Tommy scowled. "Please?"

"Fine," Jude beamed. "You gonna tell me where to go, or are we going to sit outside my house all night? Because as much as I love my childhood home, I really don't think this street is date material."

Tommy rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "Just go straight, Harrison. Once you're out of the neighborhood, turn left at the light."

Jude began to drive, no major errors made yet, and Tommy flipped on the radio. The DJ spoke in smooth tones, "And at number one for this week's top 100…Jude Harrison with _White Lines_!" The opening piano started the play.

Jude screamed, "OH MY GOD HOLY-"

"JUDE!" Tommy shouted, "CLUTCH!"

The car lurched as Jude did as he instructed. "Right. Sorry." She couldn't keep the infectious grin off her face as she watched Tommy's lips turn upward.

They reached a stop sign. "Turn right," Tommy instructed, breath still a bit shaky from Jude's driving skills. He continued with contained enthusiasm, "And congratulations, girl."

"Thanks," she replied with an easy smile. "Am I turning up here?"

Tommy nodded. "Left."

Jude's eyebrows shot up. "You're not taking me to the rehearsal space, are you, Quincy? Because as much as I love that place, I really don't see it as all that _romantic_…"

"Just keep driving, Harrison."

Jude sighed incredulously.

Tommy proceeded to give Jude directions to their destination, still heading the way of the rehearsal space. Each time she would ask if that's where they were going, he would irritatingly shrug his shoulders noncommittally.

Finally, they arrived at the same building as the rehearsal space.

"Tommy," Jude began as she parked the car. "We're _here_. There's no denying it now. What the hell could you have planned here?"

Tommy smiled secretively. "Trust me," he added, "You'll learn to like it." He continued, "Wait here; I'll only be a minute." He grabbed a hefty plastic bag from the trunk and left.

Jude sighed, but nodded. He was gone for nearly five minutes, leaving Jude time to contemplate his plans for their date. He returned, a soft smile playing on his features.

Jude exited the car, as Tommy arrived. He extended his hand to her.

"You ready?" he asked.

Jude took his hand and spoke, "Always."

They headed inside, and Jude couldn't stop thinking about what Tommy could possibly have planned at the rehearsal space, of all locations. She was, of course, surprised when Tommy's led her past the doors of the rehearsal space, and towards the stairs instead.

It clicked in Jude's mind. "The Chrome Cat?" she asked with anticipation.

Tommy smirked but said nothing, confirming Jude's beliefs.

Jude couldn't keep the nostalgic smile off her face. It was where the two had spent Jude's seventeenth birthday, all that time ago. It brought back some wonderful memories. The night had started off rocky, Jude screaming at him for being a liar, but eventually the truth came out, and Jude fell for him even harder. She could still feel the disappointment that had flooded through her body when Spied and Jamie had interrupted them. They were about to kiss, Jude had known, and despite the fact that Spied was her boyfriend at the time, she had rarely been so disappointed at the interruption. Maybe they could make up for it tonight.

They arrived at the doors of the Chrome Cat, and Tommy ushered her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Um, Tommy…"

"I fixed the door earlier today," Tommy answered her unasked question.

Jude took a moment to look around and gasped with delight. Candles were lit everywhere, similar to the last time they were there. It brought a very romantic atmosphere to the room, and Jude beamed with pleasure. On the piano sat a now-unwrapped Junior Bacon Cheeseburger, and what Jude could only assume was Tourtiere – the meals they had imagined the last time they were there. Two bottles of water sat next to the meals, and Jude let out a loud, excited laugh.

Jude gave Tommy a quick hug and dragged him over to the piano. They both sat on the bench together. They began to eat, and Jude had to do her best not to completely wolf down her still-hot burger for the sake of being _proper_, but that thought process lasted only the first few bites. By the end of her meal, she was practically licking her fingers. Not to mention eyeing Tommy's food, which looked like a meat pie of some sort.

Tommy chortled. "You want a taste?"

Jude smiled sheepishly, and Tommy held his fork out to her. It tasted _good_, surprisingly. She licked her lips and took a sip of her water. Once they were both done with their meals, Tommy reached into a bag behind him.

"And for dessert…" Tommy dropped a small package of Pop Tarts on the piano, followed by a package of red licorice.

Jude smiled with glee and eyed her dessert, "Are they Strawberry Frosted?"

Tommy replied, "_Of course_ they're Strawberry Frosted."

After finishing their desserts, Tommy sharing the occasional piece of licorice with Jude, he cleared away the remnants of their meals.

There was a comfortable silence, and Jude's fingers grazed the smooth surface of the keys of the piano.

"You want to _work_?" Tommy asked disbelievingly. "We're on our first _date_, and you want to _work_?"

Jude shrugged. "I just feel like playing. I've had this tune stuck in my head for weeks but no idea where I'm going with it."

Tommy nodded, waiting to hear it. Jude began to play. They were just the opening bars, but it was powerful. It sounded like a song of…rebellion, maybe? It was intense, but not dark. It was fairly upbeat, but hardly happy. He liked it.

"It's good," Tommy stated simply. "It's really good. There's something about it. It needs to be…"

"Epic?" Jude supplied.

"Yes," he replied. "Not in the literal sense of the word. But yeah. _Epic_."

Jude nodded, her thoughts confirmed. "It should open with just the piano, but it definitely needs some guitar and drums in there. But the piano should be a constant."

"Definitely," Tommy replied.

They didn't even have lyrics yet, but still it felt like they had just embarked on a very important song. It would be _huge_, they both knew. It would be…

_Them_.

Tommy ran his fingers through Jude's hair lightly. He sighed with pleasure at the softness there. "I missed this."

"Me too," Jude replied as she relaxed into Tommy's body.

"So damn much," he continued.

Jude blurted out, unable to help herself, "You're the one that gave it up." She sat up, losing her warming contact with Tommy.

Tommy heaved a sigh. He had hoped that they wouldn't have to get into this on their date, but obviously that was wishful thinking. Very wishful thinking.

"I know I did," he replied softly. He ran a hand across his face in slight frustration. "But I had to go; you know that."

Jude stood up and paced around. She spoke quietly, "I know you did. It's just that…you hurt me, you know?

"And you have no idea how sorry I am for that. It keeps me up at night," Tommy admitted.

Jude's eyes softened. She whispered, "I missed you." Her voice gained confidence, "I _need_ you to know what you did to me by leaving without a word. If we're going to work through this, I need you to know."

Tommy nodded silently, unsure of what was coming.

"The night you left," Jude began in a shaky voice, "I was in a bad state. Remember how Mason left for tour that day? I followed him." Jude bit her lips, obviously nervous to tell Quincy everything that happened while he was gone. "I skipped out on my release party and went to Barry to see Mason. I got _trashed_. This kept buying me drinks. I shouldn't have accepted them. I shouldn't have done it. I know that. But…anything to forget, you know?"

"Believe me," Tommy replied, "I know."

Jude continued, "I don't know exactly what happened that night, and I don't want to know. But the guy who kept buying me drinks took some…_interesting_ pictures. Don't worry," she added, noting Tommy's concerned expression. "I didn't get naked." Jude let out a breathy laugh.

She kept talking, "I stayed in a bad state for a while. I didn't make a big routine of it or anything, but I got drunk several more times. I knew it was stupid, but I really didn't care." She sighed. "Spied was worried about me. He kept trying to talk to me about everything and get me to stop being such an idiot. I know you've never been a fan of Spiederman, but he really has been a best friend."

Jude ran a hand through her hair and continued her story. "About a month and a half ago, I got an interesting piece of mail. That guy from Mason's show blackmailed me. The pictures were bad. I didn't _expose _myself, thank god, but they were still bad. I went to Darius immediately. He took care of it. But it was enough to get me to change my behavior. I stopped getting wasted, and I started focusing on my music."

Tommy gave her that look of his, and it almost broke her.

"I hate that I was so weak," Jude whispered. "I hate that I let you leaving effect me so much." She added, "Don't go getting too arrogant, Quincy. Your leaving wasn't the only reason I did what I did. I had a lot of stuff going on. Stuff you don't know about. Did I ever tell you that my mom left?"

Tommy's eyes widened in surprise as Jude elaborated, "She married her divorce lawyer and ran off to Europe all in one day. Oh, and Sadie stole several thousand dollars from me," she added a casual afterthought, "But we're past that."

Tommy finally spoke, knowing Jude was done explaining, "I'm sorry, Jude. I can't say it enough."

Jude fiddled with the hem of her shirt, playing with it between her fingers. "I know," her voice cracked. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with tears she didn't want to cry for him. "I missed you. A lot. You hurt me, Tommy." She sighed in defeat. "But I'm glad you're back. At the end of the day, that's all that matters. I told you all this not to make you feel bad, Tommy. I told you this so we can move on. Move _past_ it. Okay?"

Tommy nodded his response silently.

A look passed between Jude and Tommy, full of longing, passion, and barely-contained emotion. He was looking at her in _that way_ again. Jude couldn't keep her eyes off of Tommy's lips. His sort, powerful lips. Silence resonated as Jude brought her hand to his face, brushing the pad of her thumb across his lips, tracing the outline. Such a simple touch, such a simple gesture, sent shocks through her fingertips and all throughout her body.

Jude wasn't sure how it happened, but it was only seconds before Tommy's lips fused with hers, tongues quickly dueling in a fervent, hungry kiss.

* * *

That's the end of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please review. It's like crack for writers, and I kind of sort definately need my fix. Thanks.

-Laura


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's chapter four! Sorry it's a few days late. I've had quite a bit going on. PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously. It keeps me going when I don't have inspitation. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star or the song You and I Misbehaving. But this story is all mine. Lol.

* * *

Previously…

_Jude wasn't sure how it happened, but it was only seconds before Tommy's lips fused with hers, tongues quickly dueling in a fervent, hungry kiss._

**Chapter 4**

Jude instantly smiled into the kiss. It had been months since she had last felt Tommy's velvet lips moving against hers. For the longest time, she had been afraid that she would never get to feel them again.

But here she was in 520, once again locking lips with her producer. Her off-limits producer. But at this point, she didn't think either of them cared much about any limitations.

Tommy's hands worked their way into Jude's wavy blonde locks, no doubt ruining the way she had earlier styled them – not that she cared if _this_ was how the work would be ruined. As Tommy's tongue traced the outline of Jude's lips and slipped into her mouth, Jude lost all focus. She responded eagerly to the kiss, her tongue sliding against his, meeting in a frenzied duel of tongues. Tommy tugged lightly on Jude's hair, getting lost in the passion of the moment. Jude's hands worked their way around Tommy's neck and she delicately stroked the baby hairs she found at the base.

The heated kiss continued for several minutes. Just as Jude was about to break the kiss off for lack of air, Tommy removed his lips from hers. Jude sighed in disappointment at the loss of contact until Tommy's firmly planted his lips at the base of Jude's neck. Jude moaned, unable to help herself. She felt Tommy smile against her neck at her reaction. Jude's hands dragged lightly down Tommy's back and worked their way under the thin material of his shirt. She rubbed the smooth flesh she found there; his skin was warm against her fingers.

The eager kisses continued with fervor until they both somehow ended up on the couch. Just like the last time they had been there – only under _much_ different circumstances. Tommy positioned himself above Jude, careful not to put too much weight on her. Jude took advantage of the situation when Tommy momentarily paused to catch his breath. She placed a kiss in the hollow of his throat and worked her way up, leaving a trail of quick kisses across his jaw line. Finally, as she felt Tommy shiver involuntarily above her, she pressed her lips against his once more. Her tongue found his again, and Jude lost herself in a flurry of kisses, each one increasing in passion and enthusiasm.

Tommy let out a quiet groan as his hands slowly worked their way up Jude's shirt. His fingers gently grazed the soft, flat skin of her abdomen. Jude's breathing hitched with anticipation as Tommy's hand crept upward. He felt the lacy material covering the under wire of her bra and dragged his thumb across it. He wanted desperately to simply remove Jude's shirt and take a look for himself. Jude let out a guttural moan, breaking Tommy from his reverie.

"Jude," Tommy whispered in her ear as he disappointingly removed his hand from her shirt. He placed a soft kiss on the skin behind her ear.

"Hmm?" came Jude's haze-filled reply as she opened her eyes to look into Tommy's.

"We need to stop," Tommy sighed, "before this gets even more out of hand."

Jude sat up a bit reluctantly and crawled into Tommy's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know," she replied, not shielding the disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry if I, uh, took things far," Tommy stumbled over his apology.

Jude grinned. "Nothing to be sorry for." She bit her lip. "I wanted it just as much as you did." She paused and added, "Still _do_."

Tommy chuckled. "This is hardly how I planned out first date. But god, Jude. Sometimes I just can't control myself when I'm around you." He buried his head in the crook of Jude's neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell absolutely _intoxicating_, you know."

Tommy delicately planted a string of kisses along Jude's neck and collarbone, but after a moment of giving in, Jude pushed him away.

"Tommy?" her tone was hesitant and uneasy.

"Yeah, girl?" he replied.

"What does this…_mean_ to you?" She brought her hands down to fiddle with the hem of her shirt out of nervous habit. "Because as much as I've enjoyed all this – and believe me, I have – I can't go through another heartbreak, Quincy. I couldn't stand it if you took all of this back. So if you're planning to, please break the news now before more damage is done." Jude let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Jude…" Tommy's voice nearly broke. "I don't want to take this back. Believe me. I want this."

"Are you serious about this? About us? I know I'm only 17, Tommy, but…"

Tommy cut her off. "I've given up on caring how old you are, girl." He smirked. "I want you _so_ damn much, Jude. I want to be with you. I'm not going to let myself screw this up again."

Tommy reached a hand out and gently caressed Jude's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"I don't think I've ever been surer of _anything_. I fell for you when you fifteen, girl. The minute you walked in the doors at G-Major, I knew I was going to have a problem. You had a fierceness in your eyes. Always ready to defy me. To _challenge_ me. I loved it. I still do. You irritated me to no end, but that has never once changed how I feel about you."

"I thought I was going to hate you when I showed up that first day." Jude couldn't help but smile, thinking back.

Tommy kissed her chastely on the lips. "I'm glad you were wrong."

Jude pulled him into an embrace. "Me too, Quincy. Me too."

* * *

Jude came home late. She was unable to keep the infectious grin off of her face. Sadie was sitting in the living room, watching the television. Upon Jude's entrance, she promptly shut the television off.

"So," Sadie smiled coyly, "how was the date?"

Jude bit her lip, the smile never leaving her face.

"That good, huh?" Sadie patted the spot on the couch next to her, motioning for Jude to sit down.

Jude made herself comfortable on the couch next to her sister. "It was definitely good."

"Where did he take you?" Sadie questioned.

Jude laughed. "It wasn't exactly a _conventional_ dining establishment. It's kind of a room that hasn't really been used in a few decades."

"How romantic." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"We have a history there!" Jude explained. "It actually _was_ romantic. It was where we got locked in on my birthday."

Sadie smiled. "Nice choice. What did you guys have?"

"More food involving our night locked up."

"What else happened?" she asked. "I don't exactly see you two having some cliché, perfect first date. You're Jude and Tommy, for crying out loud."

Jude couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "There was a fight. A pretty big fight, actually. I kinda sorta told him about how I was when he was gone."

"When you went all Lindsay Lohan with the alcohol?" Sadie questioned.

Jude nodded. "Yep. And the blackmail. And everything in between. It was a messy conversation, to say the least. But it really helped clear the air."

"Good. God knows you two need it," Sadie commented. "Then what happened?"

Jude hesitated, an almost-shy smile crossing her face. "There was…kissing."

"Kissing?" Sadie spoke teasingly.

"Mhm." Jude looked anywhere but at her sister. "There was quite the bit of kissing."

Sadie grinned. "So…are you two…together?"

Jude couldn't contain her beaming smile. She nodded mutely.

Sadie pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're happy, Jude. You deserve a little happiness for once."

"Thanks for being so great, Sades. Really," Jude spoke candidly. "You have every right to hate me for dating your ex. But you're just being supportive. Thank you."

"It took me a while," Sadie began, "But I eventually learned that you and Tommy choose each other every time. I can't help it. Neither can you. You're a force to be reckoned with. And it's a good thing."

Jude gave her sister another quick hug and stood up. "Thanks, Sadie. I'm going to bed."

As Jude laid in bed that night, she couldn't stop thinking about how the night had turned out.

It really had been an incredible day. She was glad to be with Tommy, finally. She could hardly contain her excitement as she tried to fall asleep. But laced with the hope and excitement in finally dating Tom Quincy, was fear.

She knew they had a hell of a lot of obstacles ahead, and all she could do was hope they would get through them. Together.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! And please, please review. I have about 20 people who have this story on alet. But am I getting 20 reviews per chapter? Hardly. It's not hard guys. Please? Okay, okay. I'll stop. Sorry. I really am a review whore. Its becoming a problem.

I hope you enjoyed! Chapter five is already in the works.

-Laura


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Phew. I'm glad I got this done. I leave in about 5 hours to go to another dance camp. But you can probably expect a chapter not long after I get back, which is tuesday. Hope you enjoy the chapter. The beginning seems a bit like filler, but it really is necessary information. So R&R, yeah?

**DISCLAIMER: **Things that I do not own - Instant Star. CTV. The N. A decent pair of flip-flops. Never underestimate the importance of flip-flops.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After Jude and Tommy made their decision to finally be together, the couple would be hard-pressed to remember many details of the weeks after. It was bliss, really, in many ways. _Bliss_. It was a foreign idea to a relationship between Tommy and Jude, yet somehow after their first date, they managed to maintain it. Somehow, it just clicked. Whenever they needed to get away, they went to the Chrome Cat. It was a home base of sorts. Like going back to their roots. It became their haven – a place they could go and simply be together without consequence. They could be _them_. Openly kiss each other and make music on the piano there – which was quickly becoming _both_ of their favorite instruments. And not just, Tommy claimed, because of that time where they made out on top of said piano. Room 520 became _their_ place. When Jude and Tommy were there together, it was like they could conquer anything.

But reality still existed. After many late night conversations, be it in the studio, 520, or on the phone, Tommy and Jude decided to keep their relationship a secret. There was a lot to lose. They knew that if it came down to it, they would give up their careers at G-Major to be together. There were plenty of other labels in the Toronto area that would kill to have Jude signed as an artist. And Tommy could get a job nearly anywhere – with Jude's sophomore album recently going double platinum, he was quickly becoming known as one of the best producers in Canada. But none of those other labels were as good as G-Major. Ever since they started the Instant Star competition, G-Major had especially hit it big and was now the go-to label in Canada. There was a lot of risk involved for Jude and Tommy and both of them were well aware that Darius would never approve of their relationship. Darius never was one of Tom's biggest fans, and there was no way he would be okay with his relationship with a minor, and his artist, no less. Jude and Tommy knew that the news would circle around G-Major eventually – the interns made it their personal mission to spread gossip – but they figured that keeping their relationship just between the two of them (and apparently Sadie, much to Tommy's chagrin) was the smartest choice.

Jude's father was a problem, as well. Jude still lived at home, and while Stuart was often absent, it hardly meant that the couple had free reign. Jude was a minor, a fact that was not lost on Tommy. Jude may be past the age of consent, but it didn't change the fact that Jude was under her father's jurisdiction. The difference in age rarely effected Tommy and Jude, but they knew Stuart would not be on board with their relationship. Mr. Harrison always thought that Tommy was too old for _Sadie_. And the age gap there had been much smaller. Not to mention the fact that Stuart never liked Tommy to begin with. He was, according the tabloids, a "playboy" and a "man whore." He was just waiting to steal unsuspecting teenage girl's virtues. Just when Stuart was starting to come around on the issue, Tommy and Sadie broke up and he was left to believe that Tom had cheated like the playboy he was known to be. The last thing Jude's father wanted to hear was that Tommy had moved on to the youngest Harrison. Jude and Tommy knew that Stuart Harrison would be a significant obstacle once they decided to take their relationship public.

Then, of course, was the topic of sex. Jude knew Tommy was experienced. He was seven years older than her. But that meant Jude was seven years lacking in experience when it came to the physical side of their relationship. The couple hadn't taken things any farther than the night of their first date. Jude sensed that Tommy was holding back. She was well aware that Tommy had a reputation among the ladies with his past promiscuous sex life. It was hardly _performance anxiety_ keeping them from being together in every sense of the word.

Jude wasn't so sure she was ready to take the next step. Sure, she wanted into Quincy's pants on many levels, but she wasn't positive she was ready to go that far. Tommy may be experienced, but Jude most definitely was not. The farthest she had ever gone was with Tommy, and compared to the man's past, that wasn't far at all.

After a few days consideration, Jude decided to take matters into her own hands one afternoon, as she and Tommy were getting cozy in the Chrome Cat.

"Tommy?" she questioned breathlessly.

"Hmm?" he replied distractedly, trying to reattach his lips to hers.

"Tom_my_!" she whined, trying to get his attention as she pulled away from him.

He blinked himself out of his Jude-induced haze. "Yeah, girl?"

"Can we talk for a second?" Jude requested.

Tommy answered, "Sure, Harrison. What's up?"

Jude bit her lip and looked down. She became suddenly interested in the hem of her shirt as she played with it between her thumb and forefinger. Anything to keep her from actually having to start the conversation that she knew had to be held.

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand to keep her from thumbing the bottom of her t-shirt – a nervous habit of hers that he had recently noticed. He gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

Jude exhaled deeply. "I was just…wondering about some things."

Tommy silently motioned for her to continue.

"Do you not want to sleep with me?" her tone of voice was higher than normal, and the words were rushed.

Tommy's eyes widened. "Huh?" he said thickly, not knowing where she got such an idea.

Jude hastily tried to explain herself, "Well, it's just that you haven't been trying to take things any farther, and I know that you are way more experienced than me, and I was just wondering if it was because you didn't want to sleep with me."

"Jude…" Tommy's words were soft, almost chastising. "That's not it at all. Is that what you honestly think?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just…ugh!" she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I haven't been pushing to sleep with you," he began, "because I didn't think you were ready. I know you're a virgin, Jude-"

She crossed her arms and cut him off. "And how would you know such a thing, Quincy?"

"Come on, Harrison. I know you wouldn't give it away to Andrews. You guys were together for the span of two seconds. And Spiederman?" He shook his head. "All of G-Major would have heard about it if you had slept with him."

Jude pursed her lips but broke out into a small smile, knowing Tommy's statement to be true.

She smirked. "And how do you know I didn't cash my V-Card in to _Shay Shay_?"

Tommy visibly cringed at the thought. "Don't even joke about that, Harrison. I still hate that kid."

Jude laughed – a melodic sound Tommy never got tired of hearing.

"You always were jealous of him," she teased.

"Of that punk?" Tommy scoffed. "Hardly."

Jude gave him a challenging look.

He scowled slightly. "Okay, so maybe I was a _little_ jealous of him." Tommy pulled Jude to him and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "But only because he was allowed to kiss you whenever he wanted."

Jude grinned. "Believe me…_you_ could have kissed me whenever you wanted."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Jude replied quietly, grabbing his hand. She hesitated, "You don't think I'm ready?"

Tommy sighed. "I _know_ you're not ready." He squeezed her hand. "Only because I know _you_, Harrison. But we've only been together for a few weeks, and you're only seventeen."

"I guess it doesn't look good for G-Majors number one producer to be sleeping with his underage artist, huh?"

"Not so much. But you know it's not because of your age, right? That doesn't matter to me. I'm done carrying how old you are…how old _I _am. It's not important to me. I just want you, Jude. Doesn't matter what the age."

"So you do…_want_ me?"

Tommy smirked. "Very much so. You have no idea how sexy you are, Harrison. Believe me. I want you. Very badly. But I'm willing to wait. I'm just glad to finally be with you."

The corners of Jude's lips tugged upwards. "Took us long enough, huh?"

Tommy chuckled and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "It was worth the wait."

* * *

That's the end of the chapter.

So how do you guys feel now that the series is over? Are you desperately throwing yourselves into reading and writing fanfiction like I am to deny the end of the series? SEASON 5 FANFICS, HERE I COME! You guys feel the same? Just curious. I haven't had the heart to really search around DLS. I've been avoiding the discussion areas of the forum. I'm still in denial, I think.

Haha. Oh, to be an obsessed fan.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one is definately action packed. Review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was late one afternoon as Jude grabbed her house phone and dialed Quincy's number.

"Hey stud," she smiled into the receiver.

Tommy chuckled on the other end of the line. "Hey, girl."

"You have any plans tonight?" Jude asked coyly.

"Can't say I do," he replied. "Why? You have something in mind?"

"Well," Jude began, "My dad is leaving town tonight." She could practically _hear_ Tommy's interest peak. She continued, "I was thinking you could come over."

"Really now?" Tommy's teasing voice didn't mask his eagerness.

"Mhm. He should be gone by 8:00."

"Believe me, Harrison," Tommy stated, "I'll be there."

Jude quietly beamed. "Later, Quincy." She hung up the phone, unable to keep anticipation from flooding her system.

* * *

Tommy parked his car – the Hummer this time, as it was a _little_ less obvious than the blue Viper – a block away from the Harrison residence when it hit 8:00 PM. The last thing he needed was Andrews sticking his big head out of his window and finding Tommy's car parked out front of Jude's house late at night.

After a brief walk, Tommy rapped on the front door. It was a matter of moments before she opened the door, a playful smile crossing her features. She opened the door farther to accommodate Tommy's entrance.

"Mr. Quincy," Jude greeted him as he stepped over the threshold and into the living room.

"Ms. Harrison," he flashed her an enticing grin, grabbed her hand, and brought her knuckles to his lips.

Jude closed and locked the door, and placed a kiss on Tommy's lips. He started to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently tracing Jude's lips in a request for entrance. His quest was interrupted, however, by a loud growl originating from Jude's stomach.

Tommy broke the kiss and laughed. "Hungry, Jude?"

"Only for you, Quincy."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Let's order a pizza."

"Hurumph." Jude out a noise of frustration as Tommy pulled away. He grabbed the house phone, and they ordered their usual. The pair were delivery regulars, what with all the late nights they pulled in the studio.

"I've still got that damn melody in my head," Jude stated as they waited for their pizza, "The one I showed you on our first date. I love it, but it still has no direction."

"Inspiration will come," Tommy's words were spoken as a statement of fact.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and the doorbell rang.

Jude jumped up to answer the door. Her stomach hadn't stopped growling, and her hunger was getting the best of her.

The pizza man – or _boy_, by the young, teenage looks of him – stared with his mouth hanging open dumbly. "You're Jude Harrison! Right?"

"Yep," Jude replied unenthusiastically.

The pimpled boy named Jim, according to his nametag, grinned appreciatively. "Nice shorts," he gestured to Jude's legs. "Very…_athletic_."

Jude look down at her barely-there short-clag legs. The material was quite tight, and Tommy scowled.

"I bet you'd look better _out_ of them," Jim leered.

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed, anger visible by his red face.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Who are you? Her dad?"

Despite the blasphemy of the situation, Jude couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. She handed Jim the pizza money – minus the tip, of course – and closed the door in his face.

Shock mingled with resentment remained on Tommy's features, even after the overly-confident pizza boy left.

Tommy stuttered, "I can't believe he thought…I don't…"

Jude tried to placate him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look like you could be my father, Tommy." She kissed his lips chastely. "I sure don't _think_ of you like a father." She visibly cringed at the thought.

Tommy still had a scowl on his face. "I'm only 24!"

"And apparently Jim thought that it was a reasonable assumption that you could have fathered a child at the age of seven," Jude choked on a laugh.

Scoffing, Tommy opened the pizza box. His mood lightened greatly as he bit into a piece.

Jude smiled and ate her pizza in comfortable silence as Tommy's calmed down.

"I don't look anywhere _near_ as old as your father!" He was still at it.

"I'm sure he was just jealous, Tommy."

He smirked. "With reason."

Jude smiled coyly and pulled Tommy into a kiss after they finished their pizza. He responded eagerly and ran his hands through Jude's blonde locks.

"It feels incredible to be able to kiss you here," Jude whispered against his lips. "I love 520, of course, don't get me wrong." She smiled as Tommy moved them to the couch. She continued speaking in between quick kisses. "But having you here-" a kiss, "-as often as you stop by-" another kiss, "-never being able to touch you-" lips met again, "has been absolutely torture."

Tommy smiled into another kiss. "You can definitely touch me now."

He shuddered slightly as Jude's hands worked their way up his shirt, exploring the planes of his chest and abdomen. Her fingertips sent chills racing down Tommy's spine in the best possible way, and his breathing hitched. Jude smirked, noticing the effect she so easily had on him. She was contemplating removing Tommy's shirt altogether for her exploring pleasure, when he broke her thought process by firmly attaching his lips to the base of Jude's neck. She moaned softly, getting lost on the feeling on Tommy's talented mouth, and she lost all coherent thought. Never before had anyone else had such an effect on her. It was Tommy and _only_ Tommy who could make her feel such a way, and she had a sneaking suspicion that the same was true for him.

Tommy moved his lips to the hollow of Jude's throat, and she bit her lip. His hands traveled up Jude's shirt, beginning an exploration of his own. Jude grabbed Tommy's face as his hands continued their magic, and she kissed him fiercely on the lips with all the passion she could muster.

Jude was about to suggest that they move things upstairs to her room, when she heard the sound of the front door opening and sharp intake of breath that was neither Tommy's nor Jude's.

"WHAT THE _HELL_?" There was a fury in Stuart Harrison's voice that Jude had never heard before.

Jude and Tommy instantly broke apart. Tommy got off of Jude instantly and quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand, as if a lack of Jude's lip gloss smears would prove his innocence. Jude quickly stood, as well, and adjusted her shirt, which had become bunched up above her navel.

Stuart's eyes were wide with anger and hatred. There was vicious, deadly fire in them that almost scared Jude.

"Dad," she began hesitantly, "I can explain…"

Her father took no notice of her statement, turning immediately towards Tommy. He spoke in a cold, hard voice, "Get out."

The words were flat. An order. A demand.

"Mr. Harrison," Tommy started, trying to level with him.

Stuart didn't allow him to continue. His eyes flashed with rage and he bellowed, "GET OUT!"

Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and turned towards her father. "Dad, please! Just listen…"

"QUINCY!" Stuart shouted. "Get your hands off my _seventeen_ year old daughter, and get out of my house!"

Jude simply drew closer to Tommy.

"Dad! Don't do this! Please, don't do this!"

Mr. Harrison ripped Tommy from Jude's side, adrenaline almost visibly rushing through his system. Tommy stepped away from him before the itching in his fist to punch Jude's father got the best of him.

"I want you OUT!" Stuart spat harshly towards Tommy. "Now!" He shoved Tommy towards the open door.

Jude raced towards the pair. "Please, dad, don't do this! _Please…_"

Tommy hung his head and stepped outside and onto the porch, looking in.

Jude turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Tommy! Tommy, _no_, please don't leave."

"Jude…" he spoke, voice cracking with raw emotion. "I have to." He grabbed her hand for one last moment. "You're still a minor," he shook his head sadly, "and I have to do what your father says."

Stuart pulled Jude back, her hand falling away from Tommy's. The lack of contact made her hand feel cold. Mr. Harrison reached for the door.

"DAD!" Jude's voice was a desperate scream now, tears clearly streaking down her cheeks. "Please, dad…please…"

Stuart made to close the door.

"But I love him!"

It was the first time Jude had spoken the words aloud.

The door slammed.

Silence was the only reply.

* * *

A/N: Angsty, I know. I'd love to hear what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter is for my dear friend Adrianna on her birthday! Well, it's actually a day late, but I'm sure its still the 14th somewhere. Maybe? Whatever. Haha. I hope you enjoy. I know that last cliffhanger was pretty evil.

**DISCLAIMER: **There are many things that I don't own. The song _Wild Horses_ for example is not by me, but by Natasha Bedingfield. Instant Star isn't mine either, unfortunately. But this plot definately is.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jude's night was long. Sleep did not come easily. All she could see as she closed her eyes, exhaustion overcoming her body, were the haunting images of Tommy's lost, pained expression as he stood helplessly on her doorstep. The raging fire in her father's eyes kept her up. The final words she spoke still resounded in her mind:

"_I love him."_

Her father slammed the door just after the words slipped off her tongue and past her lips. She got no reply and had not talked to him since. After Stuart harshly closed the door, Jude couldn't look at him. She ran upstairs, heaving sobs racking her body as she lay in her bed, clinging to her pillow in desperation.

Sleep wouldn't come. Wiping the remaining tears from her mascara-smudged face, Jude grabbed her song book and flipped it open to a blank page. She grabbed her favorite pen and poured emotion out through the ink.

Words flowed freely, and Jude looked out the window, feeling almost locked-up in her own room. In her own house. At that moment, all she wanted was to be with Tommy. But it was beyond her control. She wanted to face her father about the situation, but how? What would she say? What _was_ there to say? Stuart Harrison was a stubborn man, and if he was set on keeping her and Tommy apart, he would do just that.

Jude sighed and continued her writing. There was nothing like an explosive situation to inspire a song in Jude Harrison.

* * *

Jude awoke the next morning with frazzled hair and circles under her eyes. She had slept very little the night before, both distracted by the song she wrote and the difficult situation she was now in. She quickly showered, ran a brush through her hair to let it air dry, and got in her Mustang. She drove to G-Major, speeding a bit, eager to see Tommy. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen with them, but the suspense wasn't helping her any.

She entered G-Major, grabbed her necessary coffee, what with the lack of sleep, and made her way into Studio A. Tommy was already there, and the corners of Jude's mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly. He looked up at her, a distinctive moment passed between them. The energy of the air was full of emotion - relief mixed with gratitude.

Jude knew they would be fine.

She closed the studio door behind her with a quiet _click_ and approached Tommy. He embraced her silently, resting his head on top of hers, savoring the moment, contented.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," she whispered. "I guess his trip was cancelled," she added as an afterthought.

Tommy stroked her hair with the palm of his hand as a comforting gesture. "It's okay, Jude. It's not your fault." He planted a kiss in her hair and continued, "Your dad may be able to keep us apart physically…" he paused, visibly hesitating, fighting some sort of internal battle with himself. He breathed a sigh and squeezed her hand, continuing, "He may be able to keep us apart physically…but he can't change the fact that I love you."

A soft smile crossed Jude's face in surprise. Their lips met in a quick, searing kiss, both of them knowing the dangers of being romantic in the studio. Jude pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, too," she whispered delicately. She paused. "He can only keep me away from you - from what I _want - _until I turn eighteen, Tommy." She let out a sigh. "After that, he can't keep me away from you."

Tommy spoke in earnest, "Jude…I don't want you to ruin your relationship with your father because of me."

Jude smiled sadly. "Things have been on the rocks with my dad for a long time, Quincy. He was hardly _pleased_ with my behavior while you were gone. But you're what makes me happy, Tommy. I'm not going to let him take that away from me."

Tommy nodded mutely and let go of Jude. They were already living dangerously, having such a moment in the studio. He ran a hand through his hair to compose himself and took a step back.

After a comfortable moment of silence, he asked, "You have anything good for me?"

They were back to recording.

Jude beamed and nodded her head.

"It's called _Wild Horses_," Jude stated. "I couldn't sleep much last night after everything that happened." She shrugged. "So I wrote."

Tommy looked at her expectantly. Jude stepped into the sound booth and tested out the keyboard for a moment, making sure she had the right sound.

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Ooooh_

_I feel these four walls closing in_

_Face up against the glassI'm looking out, hmmm_

_Is this my life? I'm wondering_

_It happened so fastHow do I turn this thing around?_

_Is this the bed I chose to make?_

_There's greener pastures I'm thinking about_

_Hmm, wide open spaces far away"_

Jude smiled slightly and continued, emotion dripping through her voice.

"_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear, but not feel scared_

_Wild horses, I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free, too_

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses, oh_

_Whoa yeah, oh, oh, yeah"_

Jude began the next verse, her fingertips pressing into the keys as she sang.

"_I see the girl I wanna be_

_Riding bare-back, care-free_

_Along the shore_

_If only that someone was me_

_Jumping head-first, head-long_

_Without a thought_

_To act and damn the consequence_

_How I wish it could be that easy_

_But fear surrounds me like a fence_

_I wanna break free"_

Jude sighed deeply, thinking about the night prior. So much had happened in a period of just a few minutes, and now everything was more complicated.

"_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear, but not feel scared_

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses, oh"_

Jude glanced at Tommy as she approached the end of her song. Her gaze was a transfixing one, and she couldn't take her eyes off him as she sang the last part.

"_I wanna run, too_

_Oh, ohhh_

_Recklessly abandoning me my self before youI wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel"_

Jude flashed back to the night prior, when she had spoken the words, "I love him." The first time she had said it, and painful silence was her response. _"Woah, woah_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free tooWish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses, Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses_

_Oh woah oh woah_

_Yeah…_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Ooh…"_

Her hands stilled on the keys, and Jude took a deep breath. She bit her lip, looking at Tommy, raw emotion playing on her face - a question in her gaze.

Tommy smiled appreciatively. "It's great, Jude. Really. I love it."

Jude grinned sheepishly. "Album worthy?" she questioned.

"Most definitely," Tommy replied. "I have a feeling this album is going to be a lot different than your previous two, isn't it?"

Jude nodded, her features almost tentative. "Yeah," she spoke, her resolve getting stronger. "I really think so."

The couple got to work and laid down the track.

* * *

End of chapter seven! I hope to have chapter eight up sometime next week. Review!

Quick question for you all - what's your favorite IS song? I've been listening to my soundtracks a lot lately, and I'm still not positive. So many good ones.

-Laura


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know it's been forever. I apologize. Life got in the way. So did Breaking Dawn. Twilight, anyone? Lol. Anyway, here it finally is. It's a bit short, but I'll try and update next week. I'll try really hard. Promise! Enjoy, and please review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own IS. I don't own Tiger Lily, either, for that matter. That belongs to Matchbook Romance. I'm kickin' it old school.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jude arrived at the studio early the next morning, thanking every god she'd heard of that it was a Saturday, and she didn't have school. She'd woken up quite early, against her nature, just to come to G-Major – anything to get away from her recently over-bearing father. Jude figured that she would work on her music by herself for a while – maybe put some lyrics to that song that was building within her – while waiting for Tommy to arrive. She surmised that she probably had about another hour or so.

To her great surprise, Tommy was already in Studio A when Jude arrived. He was scribbling furiously in a notebook she didn't recognize. He didn't seem to notice her entrance as she closed the door carefully behind her. Jude was quiet and careful not to let her presence known. She watched Tommy put down his pen and grabbed an acoustic guitar that was propped up against the wall. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as he began to play, glancing occasionally at the lyrics in his notebook.

"_We drive tonight_

_And you are by my side_

_We're talking about our lives_

_Like we've known each other forever_

_The times flies by_

_With the sound of your voice_

_It's close to paradise_

_With the end surely near"_

Jude smiled as Tommy picked up the pace ever so slightly. She couldn't help but see how the lyrics directly correlated with their relationship. She hadn't heard his lovely voice in a long time. It was nice to hear him singing again.

"_And if I could only stop the car and_

_Hold on to you_

_And never let go_

_I'll never let go_

_As we round the corner_

_To your house_

_You turned to me and said_

'_I'll be going through withdrawal of you_

_for this one night we have spent'"_

Jude sighed quietly. It all sounded so familiar. The good and the bad.

"_And I want to speak these words_

_But I guess I'll just bite my tongue_

_And accept "someday, somehow"_

_As the words that we'll hang from_

_And I…I don't want to speak these words_

'_Cause I…I don't want to make things any worse_

_And I…I don't want to speak these words_

'_Cause I...I don't want to make things any worse"_

The lyrics really were beautiful, Jude decided. She hadn't heard much of Tommy's original stuff, but if this was any glimpse of it, she was going to like everything she heard.

"_Why does tonight have to end?_

_Why don't we hit restart_

_And pause it at our favorite parts?_

_We'll skip the goodbyes"_

Tommy strummed the guitar roughly, emotion displayed nakedly on his face.

"_If I had it my way_

_I'd turn the car around_

_And run away_

_Just you and I_

_And I…I don't want to speak these words_

'_Cause I…I don't want to make things any worse_

_And I…I don't want to speak these words_

'_Cause I...I don't want to make things…_

_And I…I don't want to make things any worse"_

At the song's end, a beaming smile played on Jude's lips. She applauded softly from her side of the room, and Tommy's head shot up towards her. She hoped he wouldn't be angry at the invasion of privacy.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tommy's tone was sharp, and he was visibly on edge, not used to being observed when he worked on his own music.

Jude hesitated. "Long enough."

Tommy scratched his head in silence, and Jude sat down across from him on the couch.

"It was good," Jude commented with candor. "You shouldn't be ashamed." She grinned ruefully. "It's a hell of a lot better than 'Frozen.'"

Tommy hung his head in shame, but Jude could see the barely contained mirth in his eyes. "Don't even _remind_ me of that song."

They laughed together, the mood lightening.

"Are you thinking about a solo project?" Jude questioned hesitantly.

Tommy paused, then nodded mutely. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed by the silent statement.

Jude smiled, struggling in vain to contain her excitement. "It really was good! I loved the lyrics."

Tommy let out a whooping laugh. "Shocking," he said with sarcasm. Both he and Jude knew the song was about _them_.

"It's going to be hard," Tommy stated after a comfortable silence.

"What is?"

"Me making a solo album. People don't want to hear this from me. They want to hear cheesy pop songs and music videos where I shake my ass. They don't want _this_," he gestured towards the guitar next to him, "from me."

"You'll have to make them want it."

Tommy shrugged noncommittally.

Jude looked thoughtful for a moment. Her eyes lit up, and she grinned, grabbing his hand in a rush. "Come on," she dragged Tommy out of the studio. "I have an idea."

She led him Darius' office, much to Tommy's surprise.

"Are you pitching a concept?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied coyly.

Tommy eyed her skeptically. "Without me knowing what it is?"

"You'll like it. Promise," she added, as if that fixed everything.

"I think Tommy and I should make a collaborative album."

The silence was deafening.

"You serious?" Darius asked.

"It's been long enough, D. The public can't just expect boy bander crap from him. And it will be a smoother transition if we are on the same album. A few duets, maybe."

Jude risked a glance at Tommy. He looked a little surprised, but not opposed to the idea. She smiled in satisfaction. It would be good for both of their careers and a great excuse to spend even more time together.

"His stuff is good, Darius," Jude insisted.

"Hmm," Darius rubbed his chin. "The comeback of Little Tommy Q." The mirth in his eyes was barely contained.

Tommy finally spoke up. "I refuse to go by anything other than Tom Quincy."

Darius laughed which Jude took as a good sign.

The office was quiet as Darius contemplated the idea. "A Jude/Tommy mash-up." He paused and then grinned. "I like it."

Jude jumped up and gave Darius a quick hug. "You won't regret it!"

Darius gave Tommy a pointed look. "Don't go all 'Frozen' on me, T."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

Darius smiled smugly. "Get out of here. I want a demo on my desk in the morning."

Jude and Tommy exited the office, excited at the future prospects.

Once they were back in the studio, Tommy turned to Jude, a true smile on his face, and said, "This is going to be good."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Anyone watching the olympics? Just wondering. I'm an ex-gymnast, and I had so much fun watching All-Around last night. Go Nastia! Go Shawn! Nas is sweet. I've met her a few times. Shawn is just adorable, isn't she? Um, anyway. Phelps is awesome too, for that matter.

ANYWAY. Review! Press the...periwinkle? button. What color is that anyway? Well, press it, whatever color it may be.

-Laura


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I first off want to apologize if Chapter 8 disappointed any of you. I'll be the first person to point out that it was not my best writing. I did try, but I just couldn't feel it like I usual can. I was going through a lot of stuff. A break up, family drama, etc. I let it effect me too much, and it had an effect on my writing. I want to thank IHEARTJOMMY, who reviewed the last chapter for the honesty. Obviously, I felt the same way. I hope you like this chapter better. I know I do.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star. And the song featured in this chapter is by Ingrid Michaelson. It's called Corner of Your Heart.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was the next day, and both Tommy and Jude were sufficiently excited for the collaborative album. Jude had called Tommy the previous night, and they had talked in detail about the album. Darius, for once in his life, was giving them a good amount of free reign artistically. If there's a time to experiment, Darius had noted, it was now, on a collaborative album. Tommy and Jude had settled on putting both "Wild Horses" and "Tiger Lily" on the album.

Jude walked into G-Major immediately after school and was immediately hounded by Sadie.

"You're doing an album with Tommy?" she nearly-shrieked. "Actually _with_ Tommy? As in, Tommy is recording again?"

Jude eyed her sister with honest concern. "Calm yourself, Sades. It's not like he's releasing a new Boyz Attack CD. No need to release your inner fan girl."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "I was just…surprised. Though it would figure that you would be the one to bring him out from his musical shell. Was there force involved?"

Jude ignored Sadie's ending remark. "I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Take it as you will," Sadie responded with a grin, taking a sip of her diet soda.

"I, for one, am excited about this," Jude spoke with sincerity. "I think this will be good for both of our careers," she quieted her voice, "and for our relationship."

"The tabloids will have a field day over you two," Sadie commented. "There have always been rumors about you two, but now with the collaborative album? It's going to be chaos."

Jude simply smiled, unfazed. "I really, truly, don't care."

"Good," said Sadie, pleased with the response she had gotten.

The two went their separate ways, and Jude headed to the studio.

"Hi," Jude entered the door, meeting Tommy, who sat in his chair.

"Hey, girl," he greeted her in his usual, raspy voice he always seemed to use around her.

Jude glanced around to make sure no one was peering through the glass and pressed a quick kiss to Tommy's lips.

Quincy grinned. "Hi, _indeed_!"

Jude chuckled a bit breathlessly.

"So, what are we working on today?" Tommy asked.

Jude took a deep, relaxing breath. She rubbed her palms on her jeans to ease her tensions. "I think it's time to break open my journal."

Tommy gazed at her quizzically.

"I wrote a few songs while you were gone," Jude elaborated, "I'm finally ready to share them with you."

Tommy's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but Jude knew that he wanted to hear them.

She entered the recording booth and took a seat at the keyboard. Jude breathed in a sigh and placed her fingers on the keys. She turned to Tommy, feeling the need to give him fair warning.

"They're good songs," she told him, confident in _that_ at least, "but they're not happy."

"I didn't expect them to be, Jude," Tommy replied earnestly.

Jude nodded silently and turned back to the keys. She closed her eyes for a moment, deep in concentration. When she reopened them, she began to play.

The notes of the piano were almost _painful_. The deep feeling coming from the music was practically corporeal. The notes were both dark and light, and undeniably sad. It was a song written by someone who had been lost. Lost in a lot of ways, and lost for a long time. Jude had reflected on times past with Tommy – her feelings for him before and after he left. She had always loved him, of course, but for a long time, she didn't know if the feelings were reciprocated. Sure, he had kissed her on her sixteenth birthday, but nothing came of it. Despite her dating others, Jude had never gotten over Tommy – that much was blaringly obvious at anyone with eyes or ears. Then, of course, came the pain of losing him when he left for all those months. She tried not to think about those times – it brought back memories she would rather not revisit – but much of the sadness of the song was drawn from it, and Jude simply couldn't help but remember the anguish.

Finally, after a long intro, Jude began to sing. She really _sang_ it, the emotion distinctly pure and raw in her voice.

"_There's a corner of your heart for me  
There's a corner of your heart just for me  
I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart  
Just to stay in the corner of your heart"_

Jude's voice was needy. Desperate. She couldn't look over at Tommy. Making eye contact with him would only make singing the song all the harder. Her fingers nearly shook as she stroked the keys of the piano, playing them with all the heart she could muster.

"_There is room beneath your bed for me  
There is room beneath your bed just for me  
I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed  
Just to sleep underneath your bed"_

She had missed him while he was gone. If it hadn't been apparent to Tommy before, it sure was now. She had been needy and desperate and lonely, and she absolutely hated it. But Jude couldn't help what emotions she felt, and those had been a big part of her life in regards to Tom Quincy.

"_There's one minute of your day  
There's one minute of your day  
I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day  
Just to occupy one minute of your day"_

Jude thought back to her time with Spiederman. What a mess of a relationship that had been. She _had_ liked him in her own way, but her feelings for Tommy overpowered any feelings she may have felt for her band mate. For a long time, Jude had resented the deep feelings that she held for her producer. They simply hurt too much. But when she wrote this song while he was gone, Jude finally came to terms with the feelings that she couldn't control when it came to him. At this point, she didn't want to.

"_Just to sleep underneath your bed_

Just to stay in the corner of you heart"

The song finally drew to a close, and Jude ran a hand through her frazzled hair, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to look at Tommy. She didn't want to meet his impending gaze. Jude was terribly afraid of his response to the song. With the only ounce of courage she had left, she finally lifted her head and looked towards him.

His expression was unreadable. Completely, utterly unreadable.

Jude panicked.

"Say _something_!" Jude exclaimed, frantic.

He said nothing. Moments passed, and still he said nothing.

Jude knew then and there that she must have hurt him. Hurt him somehow with the honesty and vulnerability of her words. She let out a small noise of fright and ran from the studio.

* * *

"I played it for him," Jude blurted out. She had just entered Studio B where Spiederman was recording some guitar was recording and stolen the intercom from Kwest.

Spied's eyes widened and he exited the sound booth quickly. "How did he take it?"

Kwest rolled his eyes. "I'll just leave then!"

"Sorry, Kwest," Jude apologized.

The engineer-turned-producer simply shrugged and went off to make one of his well-known, sumo-sized sandwiches.

"So, what happened?" Spiederman questioned. "How did he take it?"

"I don't know!" Jude replied helplessly.

"How do you not _know_?" he asked. "It's pretty simple, Jude."

Jude's frustrations bubbled to the surface. She snapped at him irritably, "Because he didn't react!"

"Not at all?" he questioned, shocked.

Jude shook her head.

"Well, then what happened?" he asked her.

"I up and left. I couldn't stay in there. He wouldn't say anything. I couldn't take it, so I ran," Jude sighed, "…and now I'm here."

"Don't you think maybe you overreacted, dude?" Spied spoke hesitantly.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly being rational when I left. But Spied…I was _so_ scared to play that song for him. So scared. And then he just…said nothing! I freaked."

"I think," Spiederman began after a long pause, "that maybe you just didn't give him a chance to react. Not enough of one, anyway. You just need to talk to him, Judith. Then you'll be on the road to sweet romance in no time."

Jude gaped at him and began to insist that she and Tommy were nothing more than friends, but her band mate interrupted her.

"Dude, don't even try it. I know when my favorite bud is hooking up. And you, my fair Judith, are hooking up with Lord Squinty Frown."

"We're not 'hooking up'," Jude defended.

"Maybe not in _that_ way…_yet_…but you and your producer man have something going on now-a-days."

Jude bit her lip.

"See, Harrison? I know all." Spiederman grinned. "And I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. So don't let it pass you by."

Jude let out a long sigh and nodded. She pulled her band mate into a hug. "Thanks, Spied."

"Anytime, dude."

* * *

Jude walked into the lobby of G-Major a few minutes later, after giving herself a moment to draw her thoughts together. There, she found Tommy sitting on the couch, apparently lost in thought. She sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly. "I overreacted. I freaked out. I was just so…_nervous_."

"I was in shock, Jude," Tommy replied seriously.

"I realize that now," Jude murmured. "I'm sorry I ran out. I was just panicked."

"It was a good song, Jude," Tommy spoke, "It was a _great_ song. I just don't think I was prepared for the…emotional onslaught."

Jude smiled and held back a small laugh at his terminology. "Yeah. I was nervous to play it for a reason."

"And for the record, Jude," Tommy caught her in one of his stares, "I felt the same way."

Jude smiled softly, longing to touch him at that moment. But they were in the populated lobby of G-Major, and it simply wasn't possible. The two settled for speaking what needed to be spoken through their eyes. The gaze held every touch, every caress that wanted to be expressed.

"I'll see you in studio in a few minutes?" Tommy inquired.

Jude nodded her head in response. He got up from the couch, lightly brushed her shoulder with his hand, and left. She sat there for another moment until Sadie came up next her, sitting in Tommy's previous location.

"You and Tommy need to be more careful."

Jude turned to her sister, her mouth parted in a small "o."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked.

"Just a few minutes ago you guys were being completely obvious," Sadie replied.

"We weren't even touching!" Jude exclaimed in her quietest voice possible. She was dismayed.

"You didn't have to be, Jude," said Sadie. "With you and Tommy…it's like _gravity_. Something draws you two together in this captivating way. People can't help but watch. And the emotion on your faces couldn't be any clearer."

"How do I fix something I don't realize is happening?" Jude asked.

Sadie smiled but shrugged. "Have the talks in private."

Jude chuckled. "Thanks, Sades."

"See you at home?" Sadie asked.

Jude nodded and headed off to the studio, intent on having a few _private_ moments with Tommy.

* * *

End of Chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed.

Just so everyone knows **I accept anonymous reviews**, so if you don't have an account, please don't let that stop you from telling me what you thought. I appreciate every review and enjoy hearing what my readers thoughts are.

School starts for me next week, so I won't have quite as much time for writing, unfortunately. But I'll make sure I get the chapters out there. Wish me luck on my final year of high school! Yikes.

-Laura


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. I've been busy. And I'm very tired, so I'm going to keep this short.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own IS. Also, the songs featured are Missing You by Jem and What I've Done by Linkin Park. Slight lyric change the first one.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Do I get to hear another one of the songs you wrote while I was gone?" Tommy asked as Jude entered the studio the next morning. His piercing eyes searched her wide ones for an answer.

"I only have one more," she replied carefully. "I don't think it's as sad as Corner of Your Heart, but it's hardly happy…It's specifically about my feelings during your absence. We're going to need the boys on this, but since SME is busy recording, I guess I can play you a stripped down version right now."

Tommy nodded his approval as he did his best to mentally prepare himself for what he expected to be another painful emotional onslaught, "Sounds good. You ready, girl?"

"I guess," she replied dubiously. Jude picked up her electric guitar and turned on the amps.

Jude began to play. The song began with three notes. Three simple notes, but they were undeniably effective, immediate setting the sad tone of the song. It wasn't desperate or needy like the song she had shown him prior, but it was still melancholy.

"_I wish this could be  
A happy song  
But my happiness disappeared  
The moment you were gone_"

The lyrics were simple and direct. They weren't tedious or excruciating in detail. They simple were. They told the truth in the most honest way Jude knew.

"_Don't think I ever believed that  
this day would come  
Now all I'm feeling  
is lost and numb"  
_

She truly never had thought the day would come. Sure, there had been a few times during her first album when Tommy had decided to leave, but they never came to fruition. And times had drastically changed since then. Never did Jude believe she would have to fear Tommy leaving her. Especially not in the manner he had.

"_And oh…I know I promised  
Mm…that I would try_"

But I, yes I, miss you  
and it's killing inside

The bridge and chorus were short, but they were to-the-point, just like the rest of the song. It was refreshing, really, to say sings in such simple terms. Such honest terms.

"_I'll always be thankful_

_For the time we had  
We were blessed  
I should celebrate  
But I feel too sad  
All the wonderful memories  
Just make me fall apart  
And it feels like somebody's  
Stabbed me in my heart_"

She really had tried to think of the happy times they had together. Once she had started to believe that Tommy was gone for good, she did her best to think only of their simpler, happy times. Kisses on the cheek, late night sessions at the studio, and late night phone calls.

"_And oh…I know I promised  
Mm…that I wouldn't cry_"

But I, yes I, miss you  
And it's killing inside  
Oh well I, yes I, miss you  
want you by my side

Walking, holding hands  
Talking, making plans  
Touching my heart, my soul

Plans. Yes, they'd had plans that fateful night when Tommy left her. Plans for their first official date. Sure, it didn't seem like much to others, but the idea that Tommy had finally gotten over his baggage enough to ask her on a date was a huge step. The plans they'd made for that night meant the whole world to Jude until the moment he was gone, and reality came crashing down on her. He had been so cold to her that evening. She thought that perhaps he'd never really wanted her at all.

"_I wish this could be  
A happy song  
But my happiness disappeared  
The moment you were gone  
Tell me it's not happening  
Say it's not as it seems  
Tell me that I'm gonna wake up  
It's just a bad dream  
Please tell me that it's fiction  
Tell me it's just a lie  
Whatever you choose to tell me  
Please say it's not goodbye_"

Jude started off by repeating the opening lines of the song – simple, yet effective. Her tone quickly changed, though, as Jude sang of the denial she went through after Tommy's quick and mysterious disappearance.

"_And I, yes I, miss you  
And it's killing inside  
Oh well I, yes I, miss you  
Want you by my side  
Oh well I, miss you  
Want you by my side  
Back here by my side  
Here by my side_"

Jude let her emotions flow free as she sang the final lines of the song. She held the last note for a moment, closing her eyes and savoring the song's finish. Fearing Tommy's reaction to the song, Jude opened her eyes very slowly a few second later.

Jude looked at Tommy, question written on her face.

Tommy's words were instantaneous, "That was great, Harrison."

"You think so?"

"I know so, girl. Definitely album worthy." His grin seemed plastered onto his face.

His reaction caught Jude off guard. He was taking the song well. _Much _better than he had with the last. His response was unexpected to the sure but not unwelcome. She had to wonder, however, whether his reaction was legitimate.

"I'm glad you think it's worthy," Jude smiled, the usual twinkle absent from her eyes as she contemplated her boyfriend's response. _Boyfriend_ – the word didn't sound right in her ears. Wasn't he something _more_? Jude sighed.

Tommy smiled reassuringly – a real smile. They got to work on the song soon there after, re-recording after re-recording, and Jude was still unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Tommy.

It was about an hour after Jude left G-Major when Tommy came to sit in his producer's chair, putting the headphones on his ears. Tommy selected the file on the computer labeled "JH – Corner of Your Heart – Rough Edit" and pressed the play button when the file popped up on the screen.

Tommy listened as the familiar notes of the piano resonated through his senses. Jude's smooth and anguished tones floated through the headphones and into his ears.

"_There's a corner of your heart for me_

_There's a corner of your heart just for me_"

Tommy listened. He listened until he couldn't listen anymore. Until all the other lights were off inside G-Major. The song was up there with Skin to be certain, but Tommy knew that this time the blame was all on him. He pressed the play button again and again, the track that haunted him on repeat.

He listened.

He listened until there was nothing left.

Nothing left but her words and her song.

Tom sat in his apartment late that evening, the time bordering on 2:00 AM, bottle in hand. He sighed self-deprecatingly and took a long swig.

Struck with sudden inspiration, Tommy put the bottle to the side, soon to be forgotten, and grabbed his song book.

He wrote three lines down:

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away…_

_What I've done._

Tommy's night passed in a blur of lyrics, guitar chords, and piano keys.

Jude walked into G-Major the next morning to find Tommy with messy hair and blood-shot eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked as concern quickly covered her delicate facial features.

"Fine. Tired," he added. "I didn't sleep much last night."

"I'm sorry. What was keeping you up?" Suspicion crept through Jude's barely-leveled voice – she knew something had been off with Quincy the day prior.

"I was writing," Tommy replied.

"A new song?" Jude questioned.

The corners of Tommy's lips tugged upwards. "Always. It's edgier than most of the other stuff I have done recently, but I think it's good."

"Can I hear it?" Jude inquired, her anticipation obvious.

"No, never," Tommy replied with a genuine grin, "In fact, you can't hear _anything_ I'm putting on the album. You're just gonna have to hope it's good, and I'm not dragging your good Harrison name into the ground."

Jude rolled her eyes. "_Quincy_."

"Fine, fine," he conceded. "Have it your way, Harrison. But if you don't like it, you can take it up with Darius yourself."

Jude nodded her concurrence eagerly.

Tommy stepped into the sound booth and set up to play. He decided to skip the piano for now – he couldn't only play so many instruments at once – and grabbed the electric guitar.

"_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come  
And wash away…_"

Jude knew without delay that her own music had inspired the song that Tommy sang. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said it was edgier than his other stuff, but she knew in an instant that it was undeniably brilliant and a sure-to-be hit.

"_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done_"

For once, Jude knew exactly what it felt like to be in Tommy's shoes. And she didn't like it. To know that she herself had inspired such a song was not a comfortable or encouraging feeling.

"_Put to rest  
what you thought of me  
Well I clean this slate  
with the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come  
and wash away..._"

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done

Tommy's voice was powerful – more powerful than she had heard it before. It usual had a more raspy quality that was absent in this piece. And it was effective. It was _so_ effective, and Jude needed to sit down instead of remain standing. The song was overwhelming. The words and the emotion behind them were almost too much.

"_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come,  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving..._"

What I've done

These words, different than the rest, gave Jude a sense of hope that was much needed. Because Tommy moving past this stage of theirs was important. And if Tommy truly _was_ forgiving himself for what he obviously blamed himself for, then maybe, just maybe, they could move on from this.

"_I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done_"

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

The song drew to a close, and an almost-pleased smile crossed Jude's lips. The tension in the air was palpable, and the raw emotion was obvious in both of their eyes.

"It was good, Tommy," Jude spoke in a soft voice. "It really, really was."

Not needing to say anymore, Jude stood up, entered the sound booth, and closed the distance between them. The moment their lips met in a brief but passionate kiss, Jude knew that this _was_ something they would get through. Because now they had an advantage they didn't have in the past: they were together.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed!

I have an important question for you all:

I'm thinking of bumping up this rating to "M" and I was curious as to if that would offend anyone? The more mature chapters won't come for some time, but I wanted your opinions in advance. Please, please tell me what your thoughts are on this matter. LURKERS...this is your time to please respond. I accept anonymous reviews. I don't want to lose any of my readers, so please let me know your opinion on this.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm tired, so I'm going to keep this short. PLEASE EVERYONE MAKE NOTE OF THE RATING CHANGE. I'm bumping it up so I have more creative license in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Instant Star, do you really think I would be writing a post-season two fanfic?

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I think you need to change the chord progression," Jude suggested a few weeks later. Tommy was recording What I've Done in the booth, and Jude sat, feet up on the sound board, much to Tommy's distress, in a casual stance as he went over the guitar chords.

"Really?" Tommy questioned. "I like the way it sounds."

"Play it again," Jude requested, "and listen."

Tommy played the series of chords again. He was nearly through, when Jude held up a hand.

"There!" she exclaimed, stopping him. "You hear that?"

Tommy played it again and realized the problem. "Hmm," he remarked. "You're right. It's off. I'll try speeding it up."

Jude nodded, "Try roughing it up a bit, too."

Tommy grinned suggestively, "I knew you liked it rough."

"Calm yourself, Quincy," Jude smiled, "Wouldn't want _Little_ Tommy Q getting too excited. We _are_ at work."

Tommy scowled playfully, and the pair spent multiple hours in session. Jude helped Tommy pick the song apart detail by detail. Note by note.

"You ever think about producing, Harrison?" Tommy asked from the sound booth where he was recording. Jude had just made a suggestion for his vocals that had made it much better than before.

Jude shrugged noncommittally, feigning disinterest. "I don't know. It could be fun, but I'm an artist, Tommy, not a producer."

"I'm both, aren't I?" Tommy smirked. His gaze softened, "I think you would be good at it."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Quit exaggerating, Quincy."

"What do you think you're doing right now, Jude? You're co-producer without the title."

"I've barely even touched the sound board, Tommy," Jude insisted.

"You talk like you don't know _how_ to use," Tommy began, "when we both know you _do_."

"Well yeah, but…"

"Not buts, Harrison. It's the honest truth. You would make a good producer."

Jude grinned. "Producer, huh? You don't think I would be encroaching on your territory?"

"What's yours is mine, girl," he smiled, "We'd be co-producers. Partners."

Jude's lips curved upwards. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Co-producers?" Darius repeated when the pair pitched the idea.

"She's good, D," Tommy informed his boss seriously.

Darius raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure _you_ think so, T. But I don't know that." Darius turned to Jude and spoke, "You sure you can handle this, Jude?"

"Of course. What's to handle?" Jude smirked.

"I want a sample of your work," Darius decided. "Go produce something. I expect it on my desk by the end of the day. _Then _I'll evaluate."

* * *

"You want to produce What I've Done?" Tommy offered as they entered the studio.

"Really?" Jude smiled, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Definitely. Anything for my girl."

"Alright then," Jude replied, "Get your lazy ass in the studio, Quincy!" she smacked said 'lazy ass' playfully.

Tommy's mouth dropped open in surprise. He let out a loud laugh. "That's sexual harassment, you know. You are acting as my superior, and I find your behavior to be highly inappropriate."

"Shut-up or I'm going to have to spank you," Jude replied seriously.

Tommy grinned cheekily. "You make this promises, Harrison…you better deliver."

Jude smiled coyly. "Maybe later."

Tommy headed into the sound booth and adjusted the microphone. They had the laid the music tracks earlier in the day.

"You ready?" Jude inquired.

Tommy nodded his consent and put on his headphones. The music rang in his ears, and he sang the lyrics with passion.

After a few moments, Jude came over the intercom, "A little more power. The song is strong. Your voice should be too. Less rasp," she added.

Jude replayed the music, and Tommy began again with more power in his vocals this time.

"Better," Jude commented. "That last line, though…it needs more edge."

Tommy followed Jude's direction accordingly. The couple continued this for many more hours, breaking only briefly for a quick lunch in the G-Major kitchenette. They finished the song around 6:00 PM, much to their mutual relief. They took the song to Darius' office and played it for him.

Darius had his poker face on again. The man was expressionless and judgmental as he listened, making no obvious signs of approval or disapproval. The final notes of the song faded, and he looked to Jude.

"You produced this?" he asked gravely.

Jude nodded silently and awaited his response.

After a moment of calculation, Darius' face split into an uncharacteristic grin. "It's brilliant. You got the job."

Jude tried in vain to contain an excited squeal, grinning until her cheeks became sore. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Tommy pulled her into a tight, pleased hug of celebration, moving them side to side. Darius shook his head at the pair in amusement and left the room.

"Congratulations, girl," Tommy whispered into Jude's hair.

He tilted his head downward and captured his lips in a kiss very reminiscent of their infamous second. They had been in Darius' office then, as well – a kiss of celebration for _their_ song being put on her second album. Jude's lips were soft, supple, and malleable, timed in perfect synchronization with his. Tommy's hand trailed along Jude's shoulder blade, and she shivered. Tommy pulled Jude's body closer to his and back themselves up, lightly pressing Jude into the wall. Jude parted her lips, and he immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue slid against hers, and they explored each others mouths, teeth, skin. Jude moved her hands into Tommy's hair, tugging tenderly. Tommy's hands grazed her hips, working their way under her t-shirt. The waist band of her pants was loose and had been pushed down a bit. His thumbs traced circles on Jude's hipbones, and she sighed in pleasure.

Several more minutes passed, and Jude finally pushed Tommy away, a bit unwillingly. "We need to stop."

Tommy wiped his bruised, swollen lips with the back of his hand, and Jude straightened out her clothing.

"We're in D's _office_," Jude stated. A small giggle escaped her, and Tommy let out a throaty chuckle.

"We should get out of here," Tommy agreed. He took Jude's hand and looked at her with a hopeful expression. "You want to go to dinner?"

Jude hesitated, biting her lip. "Public? I don't know, Tommy…"

"You're not supposed to be home for another few hours, right? So your dad will never know. And we'll keep it discreet. Besides, you've got yourself a new job. It's a celebration dinner. And celebration dinners are always required." Tommy nodded adamantly with a convincing smile.

Jude laughed. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

* * *

Tommy and Jude walked down the street, arms swinging by their sides, fingertips occasionally touching briefly. They decided on a no PDA rule. The paparazzi could be anywhere, and Jude _was_ still a minor. She smiled as Tommy discreetly brushed his arm against hers. Such a simple, innocent action still managed to send Jude reeling.

The pair stopped at a casual restaurant. They were hardly dressed for anything fancy, and they weren't about to use their fame to get special treatment.

"How many?" the hostess asked. Much to Jude's displeasure, she seemed to recognize Tommy immediately. The busty brunette's eyes lit up, and she immediately licked her lips and ran a hand through her long, straight hair.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Two."

The hostess looked at Jude with disappointment. Obviously she didn't like that Tommy was at dinner with someone else. But she was not deterred. The woman led the pair to their seats, purposely swaying her hips as she strutted along. "Table for _two_," she spoke the final word with a hint of disgust, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

Tommy and Jude took their seats.

The hostess turned to Tommy. "I'm Brenda. If you need anything…anything at _all_…please let me know." She leaned down to give him a glimpse of her cleavage as she passed them their menus. "I would love to be of…_service_…to you."

The hostess left them, hips swaying exaggeratedly. Jude made a sound of revulsion. "Nice place we picked," she commented.

"Aw, babe," Tommy spoke with a grin, "You know I don't want anyone but you."

"Stop quoting my second album," Jude teased.

"I love you like a star, Jude."

She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully. "Shut-up, Quincy. Stop making fun. You helped write that song, you know."

Tommy smiled softly. "I did, indeed, Harrison. That was a good night."

"It was a _great_ night. Still one of my best."

"It's a damn shame we got interrupted," Tommy lamented.

"Probably not, actually…" Jude drifted off.

Tommy asked, "Why's that?"

"Well, if we hadn't been interrupted, I probably would have ended up cheating on Spied."

"You made out with me in D's office the same day you and him broke up a few weeks later," Tommy remarked.

Jude laughed. "I had to do it in the right order!"

Their waiter came a few minutes later, not recognizing either of them, much to their pleasure, and the pair ordered. Their food arrived shortly after – it wasn't a busy place – and they finished their food and paid within the hour.

As the couple left the restaurant, Brenda ran up to Tommy, handed him a piece of paper, and shouted, "CALL ME!" in a desperate voice.

Jude took the paper from his hand, crumbled it into a ball, and threw it at Brenda's head as they left through the front door.

Tommy couldn't control his laughter as they walked down the street. The initial shock and awe had been wiped from his face when he saw Jude's smug expression. The laughter had set in then, and it had not fully stopped for blocks.

They walked towards Tommy's car, shoulders brushing once and again. They were almost to his car when Jude froze in her tracks, fear mingled with dread apparent on her face.

"Jude?" Tommy began, "What's wrong? What's-"

"JUDE HARRISON!" It was her father's voice.

"Shit," Jude and Tommy muttered in unison.

Stuart was in front of them. He bellowed, "I told you I did not want you seeing that _man_!" He emphasized the last word greatly, obviously not a supporter of the age gap. "Not outside the studio!"

Jude closed her eyes, waiting for the worst from her father.

Mr. Harrison continued, "I'm taking you home. Now! And you can say goodbye to your car, Jude, because I will be driving you to and from the studio from now on.

Jude sighed, wiped her moist eyes, and grabbed Tommy's hand. She squeezed it, seeing his pained and guilt-ridden face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy," she whispered. She turned to him and mouthed, "Love you."

He nodded sadly in reply. Father and daughter left the street together, leaving Tommy alone.

That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please review.

Oh, and random, but want to know something cool? I may be doing a dance solo to 2 AM. I'm pretty excited. :)

-Laura


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been sick for nearly 4 weeks, and really busy. But this is my longest chapter yet, so that should please you! I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

For a few weeks more, Jude and Tommy worked. They had five tracks completed for the album – an album that still had no name and no single. Darius was peering over their shoulders breathing hot fire down their necks. He was itching to release a single. Jude could see the cash signs flashing in his eyes.

"We need a single," Tommy began. The couple sat in the studio, behind the sound board, facing each other.

Jude sighed regretfully. "I like the songs we have done, but we haven't found the right one for a single," she insisted.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm thinking our first single should be a duet. It will really set up the 'mash-up' quality."

"Definitely," she smiled. "I really…" she broke off, choosing not to continue.

"What?" Tommy questioned.

"That song," Jude spoke. "The one we haven't written yet. The music that's been stuck in my head for…_months_ at this point. I feel like that should be our first single, whatever it may be."

Tommy agreed quickly. "Darius will just have to suck it up and wait for his single," he grinned, a hint of a smirk upon his face.

"We need another duet, though. Maybe that's what we can work on today? But I don't know what it should be about…"

Tommy considered the possibilities for a moment until inspiration struck. "Distance. The premise should be distance…distance and longing."

Jude was agreeable, noticeably eager to get started. She spoke up almost immediately, spouting lyrics as they came to her. "_I find the map and draw a straight line…_"

Tommy smiled softly and continued for her, "_Over rivers, farms, and state lines._"

Jude beamed. "We need music," she decided.

The two entered the sound booth. Tommy sat down at the keyboard, and Jude grabbed her acoustic guitar. She strummed lightly, testing chords out, and sang, "_The distance from here to where you'd be_…"

Tommy sang, "_Its only finger lengths that I see_," referencing back to the map Jude sang about earlier.

Jude grabbed her song book and jotted the lyrics down that the pair had come up with so far. She marked a music change on the sheet, sensing that one needed to happen before the next portion of lyrics.

She set her pen down and continued coming up with lyrics. She sang, "_I touch the place…where I find your face._"

Jude reached out, a coy smile on her face, and trailed a lazy finger down Tommy's cheek and across his jaw-line.

"_My finger in creases…of distant, dark places."_

Jude penned the newly-developed lyrics. The couple continued their collaboration, testing out different sets of lyrics.

Tommy sang as Jude marked a change in the music, "_I hang my coat up in the first bar. There is no peace that I've found so far._"

Jude glanced at Tommy and continued, "_The laughter penetrates my silence…as drunken men find flaws in science._"

"_Their words, mostly noises…ghosts with just voices…_" Tommy sang with feeling.

"_Your words in my memory,_" Jude sang, "_are like music to me."_

The pair paused for several minutes, discussed, and decided to the transition into the chorus. Distance and longing, they recalled as they wrote.

The pair sang the chorus together, having written beforehand.

"_I'm miles from where you are. I lay down on the cold ground, and I…I pray that something picks me up…and sets me down in your warm arms._"

They continued into the next verse, working from the top of their head. They wrote things down, scratched them out, and tried again.

"_After I have traveled so far_," Jude sang, "_We'd set the fire to the third bar._"

Tommy paused in thought, then continued, "_We'd share each other like an island…until, exhausted, close our eyelids_."

"_And dreaming_," Jude sang, "_pick up from the last place we left off._" She scribbled down lyrics furiously.

"_Your soft skin_," Tommy nearly whispered. He grazed his thumb across the smooth flesh of her open palm, "_is weeping."_

"_A joy you can't keep in,_" Jude finished with a small smile.

Jude help out the song book the lyrics were in, and they sang the chorus together once more. Jude held the last note for some time, and they carried on, repeating the chorus.

She and Tommy worked for a while, adjusting lyrics here and there. After another hour or so, everything was settled, and the pair was finally pleased with the results.

"Now we need music," Jude commented.

They already had a general concept – the main keys and chords of the song – but nothing was set in stone. They worked tirelessly through lunch, grabbing nothing more than a quick snack to share as they worked on the music. It took them quite some time to settle on all the parts – vocal harmonization, when the guitar should come in, and much more. But they got it done, all the while having fun doing it.

In several hours, they were finished. They were not going to record it yet. They had just settled on the ending, and it had been a very long, but productive, day in the studio.

"Let's play the full thing," Tommy suggested. Jude nodded eagerly.

She played the opening guitar, and Tommy added the piano. The final version would have more instruments, but the pure acoustic version they played was effective, as well. It was raw – the emotion was more substantial.

They arrived at the chorus, and the piano became much more prominent. The tempo picked up slightly. The next verse was fluid, and the chorus came again. Jude looked at Tommy, a smile in her eyes, and moments later, Tommy turned his gaze to her. They both knew the music by heart at this point, having worked on it for hours. They were nearing the end of the song, and Jude was locked in Tommy's intense stare. He played the final notes on the keyboard, and the music faded into the background. Jude and Tommy still focused on one another.

They moved at the same time in precise synchronization. Lips found lips, and they allowed themselves to get lost. Tommy coaxed her mouth open underneath his, and their tongues met. He backed them up into a dark corner of the studio, not visible from the windows. No one would see them. Tommy pushed Jude gently against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, exploring the caverns of his mouth. Her fingers brushed the tiny hairs at the base of his neck. Tommy's hands, in turn, made their way downwards. He placed them on Jude's hips and leaned in for another breathless kiss.

Tommy worked his hands under Jude's shirt, his fingers lightly teasing and tickling her tense abdomen. He pulled his lips away from Jude's and moved them to her neck. She let out a pleased sigh. Tommy's hands moved upwards, just below her breasts, and Jude couldn't help but shoot her pelvis forward against his hips, urging him on. Tommy chuckled under his breath and moved forward, pressing himself against her, closing any distance that was previously between them. Jude moaned quietly as Tommy sucked lightly on her neck. The feeling of his hips pressed against hers sent Jude into a frenzy. She came apart at his touch.

Tommy pulled back from Jude momentarily and reached for the buttons of her shirt. He glanced at Jude, silently seeking her permission. She urged him on, searching out the buttons of his shirt, as well. A few moments later, Jude's shirt was completely undone, her lacey blue bra out in the open. Tommy dragged his thumb across the material, and Jude's breathing hitched. Noticing the front clasp, Tommy spoke a silent prayer to whatever god was listening. He quickly unhooked the clasp, and the cups of Jude's bra fell to the side, leaving her exposed before him. He cupped the milky flesh in his hands, causing Jude to gasp. Tommy kissed a path down from Jude's lips, to her neck, down her throat, all the way to her breasts. Tommy's teeth lightly grazed her nipple, and Jude couldn't hold back the guttural moan that escaped her lips. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth, and Jude's breathing sped up. She felt his hands move lower, leaving a trail of electric shocks in their path on her bare skin. His hands made their way to the button of her jeans…

Her phone rang.

Jude groaned – this time not with pleasure. It rang again, and Jude grabbed the phone from the pocket of her jeans. The caller ID read "Portia."

"It's your damn ex-wife," Jude grumbled.

Tommy choked on a laugh.

"Hello?" Jude spoke into the phone as she re-did the clasp of her bra and began buttoning her shirt. The conversation was brief, but definitely enough to be a mood killer.

After a few minutes, Jude hung up, slamming the phone closed, noticeable irritated.

"She wants to see me," Jude stated. "She didn't know if I was in or not, so she called. I'm meeting her in five."

Tommy sighed heavily. "We really can't catch a break, can we?" He adjusted his shirt, making the sure the buttons were aligned correctly.

"Apparently not," Jude confirmed.

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Tommy grabbed the hand, stopping the motion and held it. He gave it a squeeze, and Jude smiled. She leaned towards him and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. She released his hand begrudgingly.

"I need to go," said Jude. "I'll see you soon. Hopefully this won't take long."

Jude left the studio and met up with Portia in her office. "What's up?" Jude asked. She had always liked Portia – interruption not included. The day she met her, the woman had landed her the cover of Solid Magazine. She was witty, and she saw things in a very real way. But still, Jude sensed that there was something off with her beneath the surface. It wasn't something the woman talked about, and Jude wasn't about to pry.

"So, Jude," Portia began, "The big one-eight is coming up soon. In a little less than two months you'll finally be an adult."

Jude nodded slowly, waiting for her to elaborate.

Portia continued, "Darius wants to throw a party. A huge blow-out. Media, press coverage, the works."

Jude groaned with displeasure, thinking back to her sixteenth. Her last big birthday had been a disaster, and she wasn't keen on repeating the experience.

"Is this really necessary?" Jude questioned exasperatedly.

"Yes," Portia intoned. "You know that if Darius wants a party, he will get a party. It will happen. It will be a lot more enjoyable for you if you cooperate, Jude."

Jude sighed miserably and gave in. "Fine," she said, noticeably grouchy. "Let's just try for no public break-ups this time around." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

Portia smiled with humor, "Good thing you're not dating anyone this year then."

Jude tensed at her almost slip-up. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Good thing."

"Darius knows you're not excited about this, Jude. So he's going to let you have a hand in the planning."

Jude nodded her response. She wasn't eager, but the outlook wasn't quite as bad as it had seemed previously. "Am I free to go?"

"One more thing," Portia began. "You're going to need a date."

Jude froze. Her previous though-process was immediately refuted – the outlook was, in fact, much, much worse.

"Date?" she choked on the much-hated word.

"Yes," Portia explained. "You will need an escort. Will that be a problem? You have plenty of guy friends, Jude…"

Jude blinked slowly and brushed the hair from her face. "No problem at all," the false nonchalance was transparent to both of them.

Portia eyed Jude speculatively and took her leave.

* * *

Jude entered the studio, frustration and disappointment clear on her face. Tommy looked at her, and before asking any questions, he immediately pulled her into a tight hug. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "What's wrong, girl?" he inquired softly.

"Darius wants a huge G-Major sponsored blow-out for my eighteenth birthday. Lots of publicity. Lots of _media_," she spat the word out bitterly.

"It's not that big a deal, Jude," Tommy remarked. "I know you don't like big parties, but…"

Jude cut him off, "And I need a date. A big, _public_ date."

Tommy sighed, now sharing in her disappointment, and held her closer. "And there in lies the problem."

She nodded her head into his chest. Tommy leaned down and brought his forehead against hers.

"So we will have our own celebration beforehand," Tommy decided. "We can spend the day together. Make that your _real_ birthday celebration. Then we can go to the party that night separately. I'll still be there…just not on your arm."

"Hmm," Jude tapped her chin with a coy expression. "I'll have to find a stand-in. Some fresh arm candy."

Tommy couldn't believe that he was actually suggesting it, but the words left his mouth without censor: "What about Spiederman?"

Jude smiled. "That could work. Just as friends. It wouldn't be too weird…he _is_ my ex."

Tommy scowled, "Don't remind me."

"Calm down, Quincy," Jude insisted. "I'd much rather be by your side. But you and I both know that can't happen."

"Fucking Darius," Tommy muttered.

"He is quite the problem-causer these days," Jude agreed.

"If it wasn't so public, I'd say screw it," Tommy sighed. "But D would flip if the media caught wind of this. He wouldn't let me produce you anymore. Ever since I came back, I've been treading on thin ice with him."

"I know," Jude whispered. "But we will have all day beforehand." She paused, bit her lip, and smiled. "And maybe we'll have later than night, as well."

* * *

Teasers for Chapter 13:

_"It will battle Corner of Your Heart."_

_Tommy was not a naturally jealous person._

_He pressed his lips to hers with almost violent urgency._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken so dang long to update, but this is one of my longest chapters, so that's something to be happy about, yeah?

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish.

**Chapter 13**

Tommy walked into the studio that Saturday a bit different than usual. Both he and Jude were glad for the weekend. It meant more time together. They would have to be at the studio – or at least claim to be – but still, they had more time together.

Tommy didn't walk into the studio with that pleasant thought in mind, however. Just the night before, Tommy had finished writing lyrics. Lyrics to a song that he had been working on for many, many months. It was much different than most of his previous work. It was just him and the piano he played at his apartment. It was a song Tommy had started writing before he had even left all that time ago. The idea first came to him in the car – his Hummer – after he dropped Jude off at her house at the end of her seventeenth birthday. They had been locked up for quite some time earlier in the evening. They fell asleep in each other's arms. They almost kissed. Their lips were gravitating towards each other – magnet's north finding it's south – when Jamie and Spied entered the room. Vin Spiederman. Jude's boyfriend of the time.

Tommy was not a naturally jealous person – he rarely cared enough about someone of the opposite sex to feel such an emotion. But Tommy had been jealous of Spiederman. He was a threat, as much as Tommy hated to admit it. Tommy had seen the punk as a threat. He'd never truly seen Andrews that way – Jamie loved Jude in a very _conditional_ way, but god forbid she do anything to fall off his pedestal. Jamie loved her as long as she didn't change. Didn't grow. Didn't mature. Tommy had known from the start that the best friends turned lovers wouldn't last. But Spiederman? He was an actual threat. Jude and Spied seemed to have very genuine feelings for one another. And while Spiederman acted like a total kid half the time, Tommy knew he was mature. When he wanted to be, at least. Jude and Spied had a genuine connection. That was _still_ proven by their solid friendship. To be honest, Tommy had always suspected that Jude's feelings for Spied were not as strong as her feelings for her producer. But no matter how close Jude and Tommy got, no matter how much time they spent together and looks they shared, Jude left with Spiederman at the end of the day. Not Tommy.

And he hated it.

So the night of Jude's seventeenth, Tommy wrote. But he didn't finish. The song he had begun meant too much to him, and he had to take his time. He had to get it right.

Now he was done.

Tommy greeted Jude that morning in the studio with a cup of coffee. She smiled warmly in thanks and took a long gulp.

"I wrote a song," Tommy began, speaking into the silence.

Jude questioned, "What's it about?"

Tommy replied a bit too heavily, "You."

Jude wanted to smile, but she did not. His expression was puzzling. It held very little joy.

"Okay," she said slowly, "What _about_ me?"

A sigh slipped from Tommy's lips. "I've been working on it for months. I started writing it when you were dating Spiederman."

"Oh," the careful surprise was evident in Jude's voice.

Tommy almost smirked and said seriously, "It will battle Corner of Your Heart."

Jude clenched her hands into fists and nodded her head. "You should play it then." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Tommy headed to the sound booth and sat behind the keyboard. He took a long, deep breath and placed his hands on the keys. He pressed down and played the first slow, haunting notes of the song. He licked his cracked, chapped lips, opened his mouth, and began to sing.

"_I held you like a lover_

_Happy hands_

_Your elbow in the appropriate place_

_And we ignored our others_

_Happy plans_

_For that delicate look upon your face…_"

Tommy kissed her on her sixteenth birthday, and he still remembered his first true feel of his lips on hers, tingling and demanding. Her hair was red back then, and it was sticking to her face, wet with rain.

He pressed his lips to hers with almost violent urgency, he recalled. It was like an electric shock, and he hadn't seen it coming. How could a _girl_ – a girl of sixteen years of age – make him feel such things? Make him lose such control? They pulled away from each other upon interruption. The vulnerable, wide-eyed expression on Jude's face was still ingrained in Tommy's memory.

And then he told her to forget it. _It never happened._

They didn't talk about it. _It never happened. _But they didn't forget.

"_Our bodies moved and hardened _

_Hurting parts of your garden_

_With no room for a pardon_

_In a place where no one knows what we have done…_"

Tommy flashed back to the night he wrote those lyrics. He had kissed Jude in Darius' office. Their second kiss. Their first, in that rainy alleyway, had been initiated by Tommy. But their second? It was mutual. Lips coming together at the same time, searching. Desperate. It was wrong, both of them knew, but neither of them seemed to care. As they say, forbidden fruit tasted sweeter than any other kind.

Jude walked away from him that day, leaving him alone in Darius' office. It gave him a lot of time to contemplate. A lot of time to write.

"_Do you come together ever with him?_

_Is he dark enough, enough to see your light?_"

Tommy thought about when he first got the chorus down on paper. Jude was dating Spiederman, and Tommy was notably jealous. While Spied undoubtedly had real feelings for Jude, Tommy doubted he held the true appreciation for her – and true _love_ – that he himself felt.

"_Do you brush your teeth before you kiss?_

_Do you miss my smell?"_

Tommy's moment with Jude were unplanned, uncontained passion. But with Vin? It was all expected. Tamed.

"_Is he bold enough to take you on?_

_Do you feel like you belong?_

_Does he drive you wild_

_Or just mildly free?"_

Tommy nearly whispered the next line, his eyes closing as he sang: "_What about me?_"

Tommy challenged Jude when others didn't and vise-versa. Only they would take each other on and speak the words that had to be spoken. Tommy thought back to just a few days previous, the pair of them locked in an embrace in the dark corners of the studio. They certainly drove each other wild. She made him come apart in ways no other woman had ever done, and he wasn't even sleeping with her.

"_Well, you held me like a lover_

_Sweaty hands_

_My foot in the appropriate place_

_And we use cushions to cover_

_Happy glands_

_In the mild issue of our disgrace…_"

He was thrown into thoughts of the future. What would happen if – _when_ – people found? He sighed internally. It _would_ be a disgrace in some people's eyes. He could see the headlines flashing before his eyes – the public may not react well. Jude's father certainly thought not.

"_Our minds pressed and guarded_

_While our flesh disregarded_

_The lack of space_

_For the light hearted _

_In the boom that beats our drum…_"

Flashes of times passed and times that could be streamed through Tommy's consciousness. Skin on skin. Fingertips grazing. Lips meeting lips, curves, and sensitive flesh.

Tommy sang the chorus again, questioning echoes of his previous words. He never chanced a glace at Jude, knowing it would be easier to get through the song without looking in her eyes. He found himself knowing exactly how she had felt as she recorded Corner of Your Heart in his same position. The words meant so much to him. His emotions were in over-drive. He was hyper-sensitive as words slipped from his loose lips.

"_And I know I make you cry_

_And I know sometimes you wanna die_

_But do you really feel life without me?_

_So be free_

_If not, leave him for me_

_Before one of us has_

_Accidental babies_

_For we are in love…_"

Tommy had written these lyrics last night. They were fresh on his mind. In his heart. But, really, the words were another flashback to times past. Times before he had finally made things work with Jude. Tommy took a deep breath and finished the song, delving into the chorus.

"_Do you come together ever with him?_

_Is he dark enough, enough to see your light?_

_And do you brush your teeth before you kiss?_

_Do you miss my smell?_

_Is he bold enough to take you on?_

_Do you feel like you belong?_

_Does he drive you wild_

_Or just mildly free?_

_What about me?_"

The last words were repeated a final time, raw with emotion.

"_What about me?_"

He played the final notes and let them fade. Tommy took a moment of silence for himself to regain his composure. He turned to face Jude expectantly, just as she had done before him with her song so many weeks – _months­, _he realized – prior.

Jude smiled a half-smile at him silently and beckoned him to her, outside the sound booth, with the crook of her finger. Tommy met her there in the quiet, and she brushed her thumb across his cheek, guitar calluses rough against the smooth skin of his face. She brought her lips to his in a soft, simple, and meaningful kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, moving her head to place it on his shoulder with a deep, relaxing breath.

Tommy let out a contented sigh and simply held Jude close. He threaded his fingers through her blonde locks and stroked her hair. He enjoyed the closeness.

"I wish we got more time alone together," said Tommy.

"You and me both," Jude replied. "Its times like this I really wish I had a good girlfriend. If Kat was still around, I could have claimed I was spending the night at her house."

"I suppose Patsy wouldn't work," Tommy presumed.

"As if Patsy actually has a place!" Jude laughed. "She parks her car in my driveway and sleeps there sometimes."

Tommy quirked an eyebrow. "Ah."

Jude shrugged, "She's comfortable there."

"At least she has some place," Tommy remarked. "The girl could stand to cut back on the dumpster diving, though."

Mirth shone in Jude's eyes. "That's my Pats."

Tommy chuckled.

"I can't wait until I'm eighteen," Jude stated. "Maybe then I can finally have some freedom."

"Here's to hoping," he squeezed her hand.

Jude kissed his cheek. "Let's get back to work. We can try and lay down the track today."

"Maybe if we work fast, we can leave early and head to the Chrome Cat for a bit?"

Jude's demeanor instantly brightened. "That sounds great."

* * *

The pair arrived at the Chrome Cat at 4:30 PM. It didn't leave them a lot of time, but they had a good hour and a half. Tommy would then drive them back to G-Major where her father would pick her up, as though they had been hard at work the entire time.

It was nice to be finally alone. They didn't, however, lose themselves as they did the last time. Jude hardly regretted what happened in the studio days previously, but it wasn't something that they had done before. There was an unspoken rule, Jude had noted, that they wouldn't take things where they were headed that afternoon until her eighteenth birthday. Certainly it would ensure that things didn't go any farther than what she was ready for. But it was getting harder and harder to make themselves stop.

Settled into the couch, Jude sighed against Tommy's lips.

"Something wrong, girl?" Tommy asked and tried to read her eyes.

Jude shook her head. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" he inquired.

"You. Me. _Us._"

Tommy waited for her to elaborate.

"Well," Jude paused. "I was just thinking about what happened the other day. It's so hard to _stop _sometimes."

"Are you okay with what happened in the studio?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Jude replied perhaps a bit too quickly. "Of course!"

Tommy laughed. "_Please_, Jude. Tell me how you _really_ feel."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Don't worry about it, girl," said Tommy. "I wouldn't pressure you into anything."

"I know that," Jude bit her lip.

"Then what's the drama?" he asked.

"I didn't _want_ to stop, Tommy."

His mouth formed the shape of a surprised "o."

"And that kind of scares me," Jude continued. "Because I thought I wasn't ready for that, and I _still_ think I'm not ready for that."

"Jude," Tommy grinned. "I know sometimes it's hard to resist my body, but…"

Jude smacked him with a roll of the eyes.

"But," he continued without pause, "we'll both make sure it doesn't happen before you are ready."

Jude smiled softly. "It probably seems stupid of me…to want to wait. You've had tons of girls, and I'm sure it won't mean much to you, but…"

Tommy interrupted her, nonplussed. "What makes you say that?"

Jude sighed. "You've been with plenty of girls – _women_ – and I'm sure it won't be anything special…"

"_Jude_," Tommy was surprised. "Of course it will be special to me. I've waited for this for a long time. For _you_. It will be special because it will be with _you_." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "It's _you_ that I've wanted all these years."

"Really?" she asked, allowing her insecurity to show.

"Really," Tommy confirmed. "I love you," he whispered. "And, well…I've never been with anyone I loved. Not like I love you." He pressed another kiss to her neck, this one lasting longer. "You're it for me, girl."

Jude sighed pleasantly and ran her hands up and down Tommy's back ass his supple lips attacked her neck.

"You're not making me want to stop, Tommy."

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I'll stop."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Jude protested.

They made the best of the hour and a half they had left, losing themselves in their favorite possible way.

* * *

end of chapter 13.

Hope you enjoyed. I certainly did. Chapter 14 will be up in a few weeks. Care for a few teasers to tide you over?

**Chapter 14 Teasers:**

_"Is he so disgusted with me? So angry?"_

_"The song...the I've had stuck in my head...I'm ready to put lyrics to it."_

_"Well...did I ever tell you about that night I spent with Liam?"_

_"It's a duet, Harrison."_

_"I'm sorry."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jude walked into the studio the next weekend with frustration etched into her features.

"Hey girl," Tommy greeted. He took in her expression. "What's going on?"

Jude sighed, ignoring the question and trying to calm herself.

Tommy tested the waters. "Why didn't you answer your phone last night?"

"Because my asshole of a father took it away."

Tommy grimaced, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. They took a seat on the couch next to one another.

Jude continued, "The phone bill came in yesterday, and apparently he saw your number on it a few too many times. He was just searching for an excuse."

Tommy pulled Jude's head against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He knew they shouldn't be showing PDA in the studio, but he reasoned it was something any friend would do when their counterpart was feeling down.

"He's an ass," Tommy remarked.

Jude mutely agreed with a short nod. "I wish I could understand," she whispered. "We used to be so close. It was always me and my dad. He was there when my mom wasn't…I don't know what _happened_! Is he so disgusted with me? So angry?" She sighed heavily. "I just don't understand it."

"I don't know, girl," Tommy wished there was something more he could say. "But you don't deserve it."

"Thanks," she murmured.

Time passed in silent minutes, quiet breaths, and the occasional soft caress.

After several minutes, Jude pulled away, determination in her eyes. It looked like the phone incident had been the final straw for her.

"I think I'm ready to write," she stated.

The way Jude said it made Tommy curious. As though it wasn't any old song. "Write?"

"The song," she replied. "The music I've had stuck in my head…I'm ready to put lyrics to it."

Tommy grinned enthusiastically.

The pair sat down at the keyboard, and Jude grabbed her song book. She played the beginning notes and beamed, nodding her head along with the beat.

They started writing down lyrics, scratching out and rewriting, deciding Tommy would sing the opening part. Jude added in background lyrics to his vocals.

"_Oh darling, darling,_" Tommy sang.

"_Don't look so sad,_" Jude added.

"_Don't let the daytime_," Tommy continued.

Jude added on once more, "_Get you down_…"

She smiled brightly, and the pair paused. Jude put the pen to the paper and wrote:

_Because we will be wild like children (wild like children)  
Once the black has veiled this sky  
No pushing buttons (no telling lies)  
No pointed fingers (trying to keep you quiet)  
Just you and I misbehaving (misbehaving)  
Oh, trying our best to feel alive  
We won't ever let them win_

Once they settled on the lyrics for Tommy's part – not including Jude's backup lyrics – they moved on to another section, deciding it was time for Jude to sing. She took the pen to the paper again, and the pair tested out sets of lyrics. They finally settled on something, and Jude began singing.

"_When we are younger, oh our hearts are so much bolder  
Oh, the pressure is not as great  
We floated weightless through the tops of trees  
But as we get older, oh, our vision becomes blurred  
And then the fog it slips right in  
Now you're wondering how  
Oh yeah, you're wondering how you ended up here  
Oh, how you end up here_"

She pushed her blonde locks behind her shoulders as she sang. The song was upbeat, but it has a deeper meaning. It was a song of rebellion. She was going to express her outrage at the situation with her father in the only way she knew how – music. It was a song about her and Tommy, forbidden relationships, and exciting romance. But it was _real_ – the tune was upbeat, but the message was realistic. Nothing was perfect, and their situation was nowhere near ideal.

The pair worked on the song for many hours, lyric after lyric, verse after verse. They contemplated chord variations, piano notes, drum beats, and vocal pitch. The two played and sang, laying down rough cut after rough cut.

"Well, the idea is down," said Jude. "We just need everyone else to come in and play." The shit-eating grin on her face was hard to ignore.

Tommy smiled pleasantly. "I'll call some people up for the ending instrumental section. You go talk to SME." He kissed her hair and headed to his office, pulling out his Blackberry along the way.

Jude exited the studio, shutting the door quietly behind her and found Spiederman in the lobby.

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Gather the troops. You guys have a job to do."

"Do we now?"

"Mhm," Jude replied cheerfully. "Just finished writing a new song. You're going to like it."

"What's it about?" he asked.

Jude's secretive smile widened. She shrugged dramatically. "That's my business."

Spied nodded. "Tommy again?"

Jude threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. She smacked Spiederman hard on the shoulder. "Shut up! Not _all_ of my songs are about him. In fact, it's probably a very small percentage."

Spied gave her a disbelieving look.

"Come on!" Jude protested. "Learn by example. There's 'Your Eyes' that was for Shay…and 'Temporary Insanity' was for Jamie…_mostly_," she added the last part under her breath. "And you, my dear Spiederman, have 'Anyone But You.'"

"Ooh," he replied with a heavily sarcastic tone. "Three out of…what, thirty? You're right. The percentage of songs about him must just be _miniscule_."

"Ooh, big word," Jude retorted. She continued, "Besides, not all my songs are romantic."

Speiderman scoffed loudly.

"Um…" she paused. "'Skin' certainly isn't about my love life. A lot of them just have _overtones._"

"Yeah," Spied agreed. "Heavy on the _Quincy_ overtones."

Jude was about to rebuke the statement when said Mr. Quincy approached the pair of them.

"What are you two chatting about?" Tommy inquired.

Spiederman was glad to be the first to reply. "We were just discussing dear Judith's music. How nearly ever song of hers is about-"

Jude stepped hard on the guitarist's toes, and Spied cursed loudly.

Tommy turned to his girlfriend instead. "What _are_ your songs about?" he asked with teasing eyes.

"Oh, you know…Shay, mostly. That's certainly what 'White Lines' is about." She nodded to emphasize her point. "A couple are about Chaz, actually. That one time I met him…he really left an impression."

The humor disappeared from Tommy's face at the quip. She wanted to play, he would play. He continued their conversation. "Ah. And who was 'Time to Be Your 21' for?"

"Oh," Jude spoke in a shocked voice. "Did you not know about my old crush on Darius?"

Tommy sighed. "'Liar Liar?'"

Jude bit her lip, enjoying the game. "Well…" she acted very tentative. "Did I ever tell you about that night I spent with Liam?"

Spiederman's eyes had never been so wide.

Tommy eyed her critically. "And what about your newer stuff?"

Jude hesitating, freezing up. She couldn't believe he was actually going there. "What new stuff?"

"Hmm," Tommy smirked. "I don't know…'Missing You,' maybe. 'Corner of Your Heart', perhaps?"

Jude gasped. It was a low blow, and she took the hit hard. "Fuck you, Quincy," Jude spat harshly.

The conversation had quickly gone from playful to painful.

A bitter, deviant smirk crossed Jude's featureds. Payback was the _best_ revenge. "Now that you're writing music again, Tom, I'm actually quite interested in who it's all about. What about that _lovely_ new song of yours? What was it called…ah, 'Accidental Babies.'"

Tommy stared at her coldly and grasped for straws. "Well…obviously it was Sadie."

"Hmm," Jude spoke carefully. "She was always so hung up on you. Who exactly were you so _jealous_ of? The song is exploding with green envy."

At this point, Spiederman had absolutely no idea what the hell he was witnessing.

Tommy chanced a glance at the teenage guitarist, knowing the real topic of the song he and Jude were discussing. He looked back at Jude. Tommy choked on his response: "Kwest."

"Funny," Jude grabbed hold of Spied's hand. "Come on, let's find the boys. We have recording to do." She turned to Tommy with a hard look in her eyes. "We won't be needing you on this one."

"It's a duet, Harrison," Tommy retorted.

Jude faked confusion. "Is it?" she shrugged and left with a truly perplexed Spiederman.

Tommy sighed heavily after they departed. He ran a hand over his face, knowing that he just screwed up big time. Not only had he offended her as a musician, but he had struck home with songs like 'Missing You' and 'Corner of Your Heart.' He'd been the asshole he'd been trying to prove to Jude for so long that he no longer was.

Kwest approached Tommy a few minutes later, sensing a disturbance in his friend. "What's up, T? Something happen?"

"Just got in a fight with Jude," he replied shortly.

Kwest looked into the studio to find an expressive Jude speaking. He directed his eyes back to Tommy. "Looks like it was a bad one."

Tommy nodded mutely. "It started out innocent enough. It just…escalated." He sighed into his hands. "I'm an ass."

"She already knows that," Kwest informed him. "Go apologize."

"She doesn't want to hear it right now. She's too pissed. I'll get nowhere with her."

Kwest nodded. "Good luck, man." He patted his friend on the shoulder and took his leave.

* * *

Jude pushed her hair behind her ears, trying to shake away her upset feeling.

Spiederman spoke up. "Um, dude, what's going on?"

"It's nothing," she replied curtly. "You know Tommy and I fight like cats and dogs."

"This seemed pretty personal," Spied tested.

"It is. But its fine," she sighed. "We'll work it out eventually, I guess."

"You always do," he supplied.

"Yeah," Jude's voice cracked. She cleared her throat and changed the topic. "How long until Kyle and Wally get here?"

She didn't wait for a reply – the boys entered the studio doors mere seconds later.

They got to work. Jude taught the boys their parts – guitar, bass, drums. Anything and everything. After a while, they had it down and were ready to record.

"A little bit cleaner right now, Spied," Jude spoke over the comm. "We can rough it up later in the song."

Spiederman replied, "Got it."

The quartet remained at work for several hours, Jude nearly pushing them to a breaking point.

"Faster, Kyle!" Jude shouted.

Kyle let out an uncharacteristic snarling sound and threw his drumsticks at the wall.

"Whoa," Wally commented with wide eyes.

Jude exhaled loudly.

"Why are you being such a bitch, Jude?" Kyle exclaimed. "What the hell is your problem today? Did the power of producing get to your head?" He was hopping mad – literally. An angry Kyle looked reminiscent of a very angry bunny.

"I just want it to be good," she explained tersely.

Wally inserted, "It's a good song, Jude. It's fine the way we are playing it."

"It is," Spied agreed quietly.

Jude ran a hand through her hair, looking distraught. "I'm sorry."

"What's going on, dude?" Spiederman questioned gravely. "Seriously. Don't play it off like nothing. What exactly was going with you and Quincy earlier?" He had reason to believe that there was something going on between them – more than their usual flirtation – and he was concerned.

Jude just shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on," said Spied, "but you should talk to him. This is worse than usual."

"Are they together?" Wally whispered to Kyle.

"No, we're not," Jude denied.

Spied looked skeptical, but the trio accepted her response.

"Talk to him, dude," Spiederman restated.

Jude nodded. "You guys can go," she waved them away. "We'll finish tomorrow."

SME exited the studio, Spied giving Jude a quick hug as he left.

* * *

Later at home, Jude sat around, brooding and taking it out on her box of Pop Tarts. She still wasn't ready to talk to Tommy. Her father was out, staying late at work, and now would be the opportune time to call him, but she just didn't have the heart at the moment. She didn't want to make her already bad day worse by getting into another argument.

She sat on the couch strumming her guitar aimlessly, trying to create a decent tune. Nothing. She plucked at the strings and tested out chord variations. Just when she was settling on something, the doorbell rang.

Jude opened the door, twisting the knob curiously. She wasn't expecting any visitors. It was Tommy. He looked haggard. His brown hair had lost its luster and his eyes were remorseful. Jude bit her lip, her posture defensive. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hey," Tommy spoke quietly.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"Can I come in?" his voice was gruff.

She opened the door wider for him to enter, not caring to speak just yet.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said earnestly.

Jude looked at the ground and closed the door behind him.

"I _am_," he reiterated, his blue orbs piercing hers with his gaze.

She broke his gaze and looked down again, unwilling to get caught up in his honest eyes.

Tommy took her chin in his hand and tilted it upward, forcing her to meet his eyes once more. "I'm sorry," he said with fervent truth, and Jude knew he really meant it.

She leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "I'm sorry, too."

Their lips fused in an instant. Jude gripped the back of Tommy's head in their frenzy of quick, bruising kisses. She pulled him closer, wanting no distance between them.

Tommy kissed Jude's lips, her cheek, her nose. "I'm sorry." Her eyes lids, her forehead, her jaw line. "I love you."

Jude moaned as his lips found hers again. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and she quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing herself against him shamelessly. Jude could feel how she effected him through his constricting denim jeans, and she bit her lip. Then she bit _his_ lip, and he tightened his hold on her.

Tommy moved his mouth lips to Jude's neck, sucking and nibbling and licking and teasing, changing his method with every one of Jude's moans of approval.

"Tommy," she gasped out, "_please_."

He gladly obliged, pulled the shirt off of her, and unclasped her silky bra. The straps fell off her shoulders, and soon the offending item was on the ground, kicked away and forgotten. Jude pressed her chest against him and kissed her way up his neck. She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, "This needs to come off," as she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt.

She leaned back from him and deftly pulled the shirt over his head with a broad grin. Her hands traveled across the planes of his chiseled chest, drinking him in, pressing kisses in her exploration.

"Let's go upstairs," Jude suggested in a hushed whisper.

Tommy complied eagerly. He brought them up to her room and laid Jude on the bed. He kissed her hard on the lips and gripped one of her breasts, flicking her nipple teasingly. Jude grabbed the sheets below her, her hands forming tense fists around the fabric. Tommy brought his mouth down to her other breast, kneading it with his free hand. His tongue drew a path between the valley of her breasts and continued downward. Jude shivered as Tommy pressed small kisses to her exposed stomach.

Tommy unbuttoned her distressed jeans and slid them down to her ankles. Heat pooled between Jude's thighs, and she kicked the pants off immediately. Tommy placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh, and Jude's hips bucked upward wildly with a gasp. He smiled against her skin, kissed his way down her leg and back up the other, only stopping to press another kiss the inner thigh. This earned a small whimper from Jude. Tommy kissed her mound through the thin material of her panties, and her breathing nearly stopped.

"Tommy…Tommy, _please_…" she was not ashamed of begging.

He rubbed his hand between her legs, much to her distinct pleasure. "Jude…I'm not going to sleep with you tonight."

Jude let out a loud moan as his thumb applied pressure to her most sensitive of regions through the fabric. "You're not?" her voice was breathy and barely there.

"No," Tommy replied, sticking to the decision they had previously made. "But that doesn't mean we can't do _anything_…"

Jude emitted a sound she herself had never heard before when Tommy pushed her undergarment aside and slipped a finger inside her. He had to hold back a chuckle when he hips bucked against him impatiently. Testing out the waters, Tommy added a second finger, pumping them in and out, hitting places Jude didn't know she even possessed. His thumb found the bundle of nerves that was so desperate for his attention. He drew gentle circles, and she started writhing beneath him, calling out his name, and wanting more.

"_Tommy_…" his name flew from her lips every few seconds, desperate for a release.

Her walls suddenly clenched down around his fingers and she hit a high note unheard before. Euphoria coursed through her – the feeling was everywhere. It went through her in shuddering waves, and Jude cried out. Eventually the spasms and contractions faded away, and with it, the ecstasy.

Jude's breathing slowed and Tommy pulled his fingers out of her. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. Tommy kissed his way up to her mouth and moved his lips against hers sweetly, tongues mingling together. He pulled his lips from hers after one final chaste kiss. "You okay?" His voice was raspy.

Tommy turned onto his back to lie next to her. Jude smiled radiantly and rolled onto her side to face him.

She replied, "Definitely." _So much for taking things slow_, she thought with a small laugh. But she was hardly complaining.

Jude could plainly see how much Tommy still wanted her – a glance down south made it blaringly apparent – but he made no move to pressure her. In fact, he did quite the opposite. He held her against him, simply taking pleasure in the feel of her in his arms – his skin on hers.

Tommy brushed his fingertips on the flesh of Jude's bare arm, rubbing up and down. "About earlier…I really _am_ sorry," he informed her. "I just got…stupid."

Jude grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know. I'm sorry, too."

"When will you dad be home?" As much as he hated to ask the question, Tommy knew he needed to.

Jude glanced at the clock wistfully. "About an hour. Maybe just over."

Tommy nodded. "An hour it is."

With a heavy sigh, slightly upset that her father had to have such a detrimental effect, she echoed the man next to her: "An hour it is."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Yes, I am back. I know, its been over three months. Yes, I am a terrible person for not posting. I really hope I still have a few readers left! I have every intention of finshing this story. I'll try my hardest not to disappear for so long ever again, k?

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was now just past a month since Jude and Tommy wrote You and I Misbehaving, and it had just been released as a single a week or so before. It was already topping the charts. Jude remembered Darius' reaction to the song when she and Tommy played it for him the first time.

"_This is different," Darius kept his expression blank as usual._

_Jude glanced at Tommy anxiously, digging her fingernails into her palms._

"_Come from you two, anything would be huge," Darius stated. "But…"_

"_I know that it's a little different than my previous stuff. But what better a time to try something different?" said Jude._

"_We want it to be the first single, D," Tommy stated confidently. _

_Darius shrugged nonchalantly, his poker face still a mask. Slowly, he allowed a grin to cover his features. They could nearly _see_ the money signs flashing in his eyes. "It's going to be huge."_

The song was climbing quickly already – it was on its way to number one and would quite certainly be there within a few weeks. Jude and Tommy were enormously pleased. Recording with Tommy had secretly always been one of Jude's dreams. Now that they were realized, it was better than she had expected. After that night about a month ago, the couple had worked through their issues and were eagerly working together and recording more and more.

Tommy was still in shock. Sure, he knew _Jude_ could hit it huge. He even knew _Little Tommy Q_ could climb the charts. But Tom Quincy? Taken seriously as an artist? He didn't know it was possible. Sure, he had always wanted it. But to get it was surreal.

Darius pulled the pair out of the studio one afternoon and into his office. Jude and Tommy sat down in front of his desk, waiting for Darius to begin whatever he had pulled them in for.

"We need a music video."

If there had been anything Jude had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Interviews…a press release, maybe? Not this.

Jude gasped at her manager and smiled.

Tommy's expression remained stoic.

Darius continued, "You haven't had a music video since 'Waste My Time' with Shay. It's about time you do one, I think."

"Okay," Jude replied, surprise laced in her voice.

"Both of you," Darius stated.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Darius cut him off sharply.

"For 'You and I Misbehaving'."

Tommy looked contemplative, and Jude nodded carefully.

Darius continued, "We don't have a real concept yet, but we'll definitely need male and female leads for both of you. Jude, we'll be starting auditions for your male lead next week. Things have already been set into motion."

Jude spoke slowly, "Male…lead?

Darius rolled his eyes. "Yes. As in an actor. I know you're not that great in school, but I thought you were reasonably sharp, Harrison."

Tommy scowled mutely.

"I don't understand," Jude conceded tentatively. "It's me and Tommy's song…why can't it star me and Tommy?"

"You and your producer, who is seven years older than you?" Darius responded quickly.

"Co-producer," Jude corrected under her breath.

"I can really see where Jude is coming from, D." It's just a video, the fans know that. It would make a lot more sense, don't you think?"

"You're underage," Darius stated. "It wouldn't make you look good."

"Wouldn't it?" Jude countered. "Think of all the publicity."

Darius' expression changed, and Jude knew she had said the right thing.

"The fan reaction," Tommy began, "would be pretty epic."

"Seriously, D. I'm nearly 18. The fans don't care. They would eat up everything we gave them, and you know it."

Jude knew Darius could feel the truth in her words.

"We'll try it," Darius decided. "But if I don't like how it's working, we're casting actors." He gave them both a hard, calculated look. "It is strictly professional."

Tommy replied easily, "Of course."

Darius stared at him seriously for a few fleeting moments and dismissed the both of them.

"Do you think he knows?" Jude asked once the pair was inside the studio again.

"No," Tommy responded in a decisive tone. "He'd do something serious if he knew that we were actually together. But he's always known there was _something_ going on." He shrugged. "We can only hide so much."

Jude nodded in agreement.

"We should probably be more careful, though," said Tommy. "Especially around D. And while we're in the studio." He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "We're taking too many risks. It would mean both of our reputations if we get caught."

"I know," Jude whispered sadly. "It'll be easier next month, when I'm 18."

Tommy nodded. "We'll still need to keep things a secret, though."

"Yeah," she responded quietly.

The pair worked in silence.

* * *

Stuart Harrison sighed heavily upon entering his household. He had just gotten off work, and it had been a long, exhausting, and tedious day. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. He reached for his bottle of over-priced single-malt scotch and poured a drink's worth in his glass. He took a long sip.

Stuart rubbed his eyes wearily and took a seat on his chair in the den. He took another long drink.

He'd gotten a call from Yvette earlier. He had ended things with her a long time ago, after his family found out about his affair, and today she had called him up out of nowhere, asking how he was. She told him that she missed him. They'd talked for quite some time, simply catching up. He did not lead her on or anything of the sort. Stuart had no intentions of going back down that road. It would be a constant reminder of the destruction he had caused to his family.

It reminded him of the pain he had caused his daughter, Jude. How much pain he was _still_ causing her, only on entirely different topic.

"Tom Quincy," Stuart muttered the words under his bitter breath and took another drink from his glass.

He knew that Tommy made Jude happy. Right _now_. But he had seen the destruction of Quincy before – to _both_ of his daughters – and he did not want any of those experiences repeated.

To be perfectly honest, Stuart saw a bit of himself in Tom. They were certainly very different people, but Quincy was a cheater, just like himself. He had heard about Tom's early, and notably short, marriage to Portia Mills, and he did not want his daughter getting involved in that. He knew the man's reputation. Playboy extraordinaire. That was hardly what Jude needed. He could ruin her – emotionally and in a career sense. Not only was he bad for her in those respects, but it was also mixing business with pleasure. It was inappropriate and unprofessional. If people caught wind, it would change Jude's reputation.

Not to mention the fact that he was Sadie's ex! Jude was – for all he knew – shacking up with her sister's ex-boyfriend. Stuart wondered if Sadie knew about the relationship. He knew how badly Tom had hurt Sadie – Stuart was there to pick up the pieces. Sadie was someone who fell hard, but her younger sister fell much, much harder. Once her heart was set on someone, it was quite hard to change. And her stubborn attitude certainly didn't help matters.

Stuart sighed heavily and flipped on the television. _Jude must have left the music channel on_, he thought. He was about to flip stations when the reporter started talking about "Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy's hit new single, quickly climbing the charts – 'You and I Misbehaving'!"

He groaned miserably and shut off the television. One of the downsides of being on minimal speaking terms with his musically-inclined daughter was that he had little warning on what was happening in her career. Stuart had heard the song on the radio earlier today, driving in his car, and he knew the song was meant for him.

Needless to say, it was a long drive home.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Jude nearly bounced, showing all of her youth, as she and Tommy continued their work in the studio.

"We should draw up a contract," Tommy suggested suddenly. "I want a clause stating my refusal to wear white. And I do not want a bandana _anywhere_ on set."

Jude guffawed. "Anywhere on set?"

"Anywhere on set," he confirmed. "I haven't done a video since my Boyz Attack days, and I don't want any reminders."

"No ass shaking?" Jude faked dismay.

Tommy replied with a resolute, "No."

"Damn. You know," she changed to a more serious note, "I wanted to tell you something."

Tommy took a seat next to her.

Jude continued, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Largely about the time you were gone. I was pretty _broken_," she said with feeling. "But Tommy," she touched his hand gently, "You picked up the pieces…"

Tommy's jaw fell open.

"…and put me back together again!"

Tommy lunged at her, and Jude jumped away, cackling.

"JUDE!" Tommy bellowed. "Not cool!"

The classic pout graced Tommy's features.

"I'm _serious_, Tommy!" Jude exclaimed. "It's like I was…_adrift in an ocean…all alone_!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tommy was exasperated by her antics.

"You came and rescued me," Jude stated, "when I was _far_ from home."

Tommy clenched his teeth and released a deep, seething breath.

Jude smiles as sweetly as could be. "I just wanted to tell you that."

Quincy rolled his eyes. "You done, Harrison?"

"Expressing my deepest feelings?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied dryly. "That."

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"Good," he stepped towards her. "Because _now_," he whispered breathily into her ear, "you are going to get it."

Jude shuddered, eyes wide, and bit her lip.

A throat cleared loudly in the doorway, and Jude turned to find her irritated farther, there to pick her up.

She glanced apologetically at her boyfriend and trailed her father, leaving.

_And that_, Tommy thought, _is why we need to be more careful in the studio_.

* * *

"Let's talk video!"

Tommy and Jude looked dubiously at one another the next afternoon. They had been called into Darius' office a few minutes prior and were meeting with the music video director.

"I have several exciting concepts," the man rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Shall we run through them?" the man who had introduced himself as Frank asked in an over-the-top manner. He looked as though he may burst.

"Sure," Jude said in monotone.

"Well, the first idea is a bit _western_," the glee dripped through Frank's voice. "The thing would be shot in _sepia tone_…do you know what sepia tone is?" He did not wait for a response. "You know older film, often westerns, how they had that orangey-brown tint? Anyway, Tommy walks into a saloon…"

Jude struggled to maintain a professional disposition as Tommy shook his head in an almost violent manner.

"No?" Frank seemed disappointed. "On to the next one then." He waved his hands in front of his face dramatically, setting the tone as he spoke, "The year: 2050. A futuristic love story. You play star-crossed lovers from different planets. But the enemy, the dangerous King Xialop, wants to keep you apart."

"Um…" Jude struggled to contain her mirth. "Do you have anything more…current? In the present?"

Frank wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He contemplated the question and muttered under his breath, "I suppose that eliminates the Elizabethan one…and the Roaring 20s…" He scratched his head.

"Maybe we can collaborate?" Tommy questioned hesitantly, not wanting to step on any toes.

Thankfully, Frank simply looked relieved. "Of course! If you want a different direction, I would be most elated to oblige and collaborate with the pair of you."

The group bounces ideas off of each other for a good few minutes.

"What if we kept it more…real?" Frank suggested. "Jude playing Jude and Tom playing Tom."

Finally, a reasonable suggestion from the man.

"But we spice it up a bit," he continued. "You're in a forbidden relationship."

Jude glanced at Tommy, who it seemed was already looking at her. They nodded in unison, urging him to continue.

"People disapprove. And people speculate – you're still celebrities. Tabloids, friends, paparazzi. All sorts of drama."

"I like it," Jude stated.

Frank beamed at the encouragement and continues. "And through this, there could be another plot. An alternative reality for the two of you. Strangers from across the room, seeing each other for the first time and instantly connecting. What it would be like if weren't, well, _you_."

A small smile flitted across Tommy's lips. "I like it, too."

Darius gave his approval, nodding his consent. "It works. It will sell, and the fans will love it."

Frank turned to Jude and Tommy and asked gravely. "How do you feel about kissing scenes?"

Jude bit her lip dramatically. "For the sake of the video, I suppose its okay."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," Tommy agreed nonchalantly.

"Great!" Frank clasped his hands together, simply glowing at the prospect. "I'll do some mock-ups. Run through some ideas. Lay down some scene concepts."

Jude and Tommy blinked in synchronization.

Tommy turned to Darius. "When will this be filmed?"

"You've got a while," was his response.

"Pre-production takes a tremendous amount of time and effort!" Frank huffed.

Jude smiled meekly.

Producer and co-producer left D's office, unable to keep the secretive and excited smiles off their faces.

* * *

That's the end of chapter fifteen. Next time: drama from Tommy's past unfolds.

So, I'm feeling ambitious. Can we get this story to 100 reviews, please? It's really not many to ask, I just desperate want to be in the double digits. :P


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **No, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. I am actually updating! I know its been ridiculously long, but I hope you've stuck with me. I do intend on seeing this through. We're more than half way, there's no stopping now!

**DISCLAIMER: **Instant Star isn't mine. If it was, trust me, the finale would have gone much differently. Much. Differently.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It was a week after the decision to make a music video for You and I Misbehaving when Jude walked into the studio. She was five minutes late for when she said she would meet Tommy, and by the looks of him, he wasn't pleased. She straightened her crumpled shirt and ran a hand through her frazzled hair. The night before had brought quite the thunderstorm, and it knocked her house's power out, and therefore, her alarm didn't go off. Her dad had yelled up ten minutes before she was supposed to leave to see if she was still home. Lucky for her, her dad had a loud voice, and she woke up just in time to throw some clothes on and grab some food.

"You're late," Tommy said shortly.

"I know," said Jude. "I'm sorry. It's only five minutes. I overslept."

"Too lazy to get out of bed?" Tommy arched an eyebrow.

"No…" Jude trailed. "My alarm didn't go off. The storm last night knocked our power out. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Tommy questioned harshly. "What's wrong with me is that you're late. It's unprofessional. Just because we're together doesn't mean you can take advantage of it and expect me to pick up your slack."

"What the hell?" said Jude. "Where is this coming from? It's _five minutes_!"

"First its five, next it'll be ten, then it'll be twenty. In the music biz, every minute counts, Harrison."

He said her last name harshly, unlike all the recent times he'd used it. Usually it was an endearment, calling each other by their surnames in a playful manner. But this was not that situation. Quincy was not messing around.

"I don't know when you got a drum stick shoved up your ass, but I'm not dealing with this," Jude decided. "You can work on your music, I'll work on mine. I'd like you out of my studio now."

"You can't do that, Harrison."

"Like hell I can't. Get out. I think Accidental Babies needs some work, doesn't it?"

Tommy glared at her and left the studio.

Once all signs of Tommy were gone from the room, Jude collapsed in her chair, head in her hands.

* * *

"Sades," Jude whined. "I don't know what to do. He's being such as ass."

She had approached her sister at her desk a few minutes prior. After Tommy had left, Jude tried to get some work done but failed spectacularly. She just couldn't get the fight out of her mind. Jude couldn't fathom why he was being so mean. She knew that Quincy could be a jerk when he wanted to be, but what reason had she given him?

"Maybe he's on his man period," Sadie suggested.

"Um…" Jude furrowed her brows, "…what?"

"His man period," Sadie replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell is a man period?"

"When ever a guy is pissy or emotional for no reason, you call it a man period. I swear, despite the lack of menstrual cycle, guys can PMS just as bad as the rest of us."

"I have never heard of that in my entire life," Jude stated in a blank voice.

"Oh, it's true. I'm telling you."

"Whatever," Jude shook her head. "Can you give me some actual advice instead of prattling about the non-existent male menstrual cycles?"

Sadie heaved a sigh. "Fine. Have you tried talking to him?"

"No. He'll probably just chew my head off for going to talk to him instead of working."

"I'm sure he'll apologize, Jude, and when he…"

Jude cut her off. "Quincy? Apologize? That'd be a treat."

"He's not as bad as you're making him out to be, Jude. You and I both know how much you love him, even if he can be a prick."

Jude nodded her head in reluctant agreement.

"As I was saying," Sadie continued, "When he _does_ apologize, then talk to him about it. Ask him what's going on. I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Not one that'll make up for being such a prat."

"Prat?" Sadie scoffed. "What, are you British now?"

"Hush," Jude replied. "I've been watching too much BBC America."

Sadie laughed. "You've gotta take some of it off the TiVo, it's eating our space. But that's beside the point. You should try and get some work done. If Tommy wants to apologize, he's going to look for you in the studio."

Jude agreed, gave her older sister a hug, and headed back to the studio to get some work done.

* * *

Jude waited in the studio, mixing tracks for her album, hoping Tommy would come in and apologize. But he didn't show. She didn't see him at all for the rest of the day. But stubborn as she was, Jude refused to seek him out herself. So at the end of her work day, Jude simply got in the car with her dad and left. Quincy be damned.

He didn't call that night either. And of course, Jude made no effort to call him. He had been the jerk to her, not the other way around. She deserved the apology. But he made no effort to contact her. Tommy would occasionally call Sadie's cell phone, and she would pass it along to Jude, to avoid contact with Stuart on the home phone, but Tommy did no such thing. She didn't see or hear from Tommy until the next day in the studio.

Jude had school during the afternoon, so it was a long day of no contact from her supposedly devoted boyfriend. She made sure she was promptly on time when she arrived to work in the afternoon, giving him no room to snap.

But still, he was cold to her. He ragged on her every move. Her vocals weren't strong enough, her vocals were too strong. There was too much string noise. She wasn't singing from her diaphragm. The lyrics needed to change. It was like she could do nothing right, no matter how many different ways she did it. It was ridiculous. When it was time for her to go home, she stormed out of the studio, seething and brushing past Quincy.

Once again, it was a long night of no contact from Tommy.

* * *

"Let's get to work," Tommy said derisively when Jude entered the studio the next day.

"No," Jude said. "We are talking about this. I refuse to put up with your bull shit for another second. What the hell is wrong with you, Tommy? You're supposed to be my boyfriend, not my bully! Why do you keep doing this? Why are being so terrible to me? Why are you-"

Tommy cut her off, "Because I don't want to lose you!"

Jude gaped at him. "What? That…that doesn't even make sense."

Tommy exhaled loudly. "It's the week."

"The week? What week?"

"It's the week that Angie died."

Jude blinked. "Who's Angie?"

"Angie…" his words were very quiet. "Angie was my first love."

Jude stared silently at him, urging him to go on.

"She died."

A beat.

"We were young and stupid, and it was my fault. I loved her, but not enough. I loved fame more." He sighed and ran a hand across his face, "I wasn't a good person, Jude. I'm _not_ a good person."

"You are," Jude murmured, and Tommy ignored her.

"I'm not a good person. I loved her, even though I was with Portia. I loved Angie. We were going to run away together. But I was young and stupid and blinded by fame. I couldn't go through with it. I loved being a celebrity too much. I ended it. Then she got in a car and crashed." He paused. "I never went to the funeral."

"I…I'm sorry." Jude stated. "I'm sorry that happened to you. But it doesn't make you a bad person. And it doesn't give you the right to treat me like crap."

"I know," Tommy whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm an ass. I guess I was just trying to protect myself."

"From what? Me?"

"From the fact that if you ever left it would rip me up far worse than it did with Angie. That was my darkest time. I can't go back there again."

"I'm not leaving, Tommy."

"But what if you realize I'm not enough?"

"You _are_. I love you. I don't…" Jude bit her lip. "I don't ever want to end this. I don't ever want to be without you."

"You say that now. But things change, Jude. You're young…"

"I may be young," Jude said. "But I'm certainly more mature than you were when you were my age. I know what I want Tommy, and I want you."

"You sure about that?" he questioned.

"Certain," Jude smiled fleetingly. "I'm really sorry for what happened, Tommy."

"Yeah," he replied gruffly. "Me too."

* * *

That evening for Jude was much different than the prior two. She talked to Tommy on the phone for a bit and fed him some excuse about being tired and heading to bed. She gave Sadie's cell back, and sat down on her bed with her song book and a pen. She already a concept in her head. She just needed lyrics.

Jude put the pen to the paper and started raining. She scrawled the title at the top in messy handwriting: _You Will Make It_.

* * *

Jude decided the next day that fourth period was unimportant. It was just history. Some guys fought a war, and one side conquered. So instead of going to another pointless history lesson, Jude decided to spend her time in a much more efficient manner. At the rehearsal space, putting music to her lyrics. When she got there, she tried out chord after chord on her guitar and realized why it wasn't working. This song was definitely made for the piano. So Jude headed to the elevator and made her way to the Chrome Cat instead.

Sitting down and pulling out her song book, Jude set to work, writing her song.

* * *

"Don't be mad, but I wrote a new song," Jude said when she walked into the studio that afternoon, meeting Tommy.

"Why exactly would I be upset with proficiency?"

"Um…you inspired it."

"Don't I always?" he smirked.

"Hush, Quincy. Not like that. You…yesterday inspired it. Our talk yesterday. What you told me."

Tommy quietly said, "Oh."

Jude did her best to break the tension. "But I really think it's good. I really think it's album-worthy. It's kinda long, and it's on the piano, and there's this kinda weird part where I talk over the music, and-"

Tommy cut her uncomfortable babbling off. "Let's hear it."

Jude gave him a nervous look and went inside the sound booth. She took a seat and began to play.

"_Go to bed, everything's alright_

_Don't know the whole world's changing as you sleep through the night_

_Wake up slowly and it's a different world_

_Hear the news and the floods begin_

_Screams so loud but only felt within_

_Heart is shattered, the pieces can't be found_

_I feel your pain_

_I wrote this song for you, for you_

_You will make it_

_You will make it through_

_I promise you she would want you to"_

Jude glanced at Tommy as she played and sang, trying to take in his reaction. His expression was stoic, every bit of his professionalism intact.

"_Months go by, still living in a daze_

_Don't know what you've done with the last seven days_

_Soul is numb and life is like a dream_

_Helping hands but you push them away_

_How could they understand?_

_Don't wanna share your pain_

_Afraid to heal, cause that would mean goodbye_

_I feel your pain_

_I wrote this song for you, for you_

_You will make it_

_You will make it through_

_I promise you she would want you to"_

Jude chanced another glance at Tommy. His expression was not as stoic as before. Slowly, the song was breaking him. Luckily, the next part was a bit more uplifting.

"_One day sunlight hits a photograph and it makes you smile_

_The memories dance around you now and they make you smile_

_You're not alone_

_You'll never be_

_Just like the stars they oversee_

_And they whisper to you_

_You're still, you're still, you're still, you're still alive_

_I feel your pain_

_I wrote this song for you, for you_

_You will make it_

_You will make it through_

_I promise you they would want you to"_

Tommy looked like he was doing okay so far. A bit emotional. But most of all, he seemed overwhelmed. Jude just hoped the next part didn't freak him out too much. She spoke the next part, not sang. It was as though Angie was talking. She said a quick prayer and started talking in a haunting voice over the piano.

"_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there; I do not sleep_

_I am a thousand winds that blow_

_I am the diamond glints on snow_

_I am the sun on ripened grain_

_I am the gentle autumn rain_

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight_

_I am the soft stars that shine at night_

_Do not stand at my grave and cry_

_I am not there; I did not die"_

Jude finished the music, letting the last note fade. Jude stared at the keys, not daring to look at Tommy. She didn't breathe. She was silent, suddenly desperately _not _wanting to know his reaction. But the door to the sound booth opened, and Jude's head snapped up.

"Why'd you write it?" Tommy asked in gruff voice.

"I just…"Jude bit her lip. "It just came to me. And, well, it's all true. I just…it felt right. Is that okay?"

Tommy sighed heavily and sat down next to her on the bench. "Yeah. Yeah, it's okay. It wasn't the easiest to hear, but it will get easier. And it's a good song. Really good. Too long and too sad to be a single, but it's good. It'll be great for the album."

"You sure?" Jude asked.

"Positive."

Jude smiled gently and laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. "I missed you, you know."

"What do you mean?" Tommy inquired.

"This week," Jude elaborate. "All the distance. I missed you."

Tommy kissed her on the top of her head quickly. "I missed you too."

* * *

Reviews make me happy. All writers are narcissists, aren't they? :P Seriously though. Concrit is great. Please. :)


End file.
